


Guess What? It's Smut

by zuriism



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: The RageGaming Crew, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara has boy parts but still uses they/them, Chara has lady parts and uses she/her, Chara is also a succubus, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feel free to hate me, Frisk has lady parts but still uses they/them, Frisk is a succubus, Frottage, Gendered Chara, Gendered Frisk, Hair-pulling, I am so sorry, I hate me too, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Muscle Kink, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Sharp Stuff, Size Kink, Slurs, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, all characters are 18+, butt stuff, if u dont know what that is bless u and your pure soul, kill me, look theres just a whole bunch of gross shit ok, ragegayman, theres vampires now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret every single life choice that led me here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this sin: slurs, I don't know- is buttsex something that upsets people?, spanking, dirty talk

"You know Josh, you've really been an ass lately." Aaron stared at Josh from the bed. Josh was at the computer desk, editing some video for his channel. He didn't even turn to look at Aaron. "Isn't that always?"   
"Yeah but you've been especially dickish these last few days. That behavior shouldn't go unpunished." This time he turned to raise his eyebrows at Aaron.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Come over here and I'll show you."  
"Is that a challenge?"   
"It's whatever you want it to be." Josh got up from his chair and walked over to Aaron, who had stretched out on the bed.   
"I think it's an invitation." He climbed onto the bed and sat on Aaron's thighs. Aaron sat up and leaned into Josh. They were a hair's width away, staring into each other's eyes.  
"Really now? What's it an invitation to?"  
"You." Josh closed the gap between them and kissed Aaron hard. His hands immediately curled around Aaron, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He whined into the kiss when Aaron rubbed against him. They pulled away, breathing heavily. "I want you so badly all the time Aaron, you're just too much for me."   
"I'm always too much for you, but you'll be able to have anytime, anyplace. But before any of the fun begins, your punishment has to come first." A shiver ran down Josh spine.   
"What would my punishment include?"  
"Nothing unusual, just a spanking."  
"Oh."  
"Im sure you know how this works. All fours, pants down, now." Aaron pulled his legs from under Josh and crossed them. Josh hadn't moved. "I said now. Unless you want extra punishment?" Every part of him was screaming yes, but because he had already upset Aaron he decided not to dig his grave any deeper. He pulled down his jeans(which he was very happy he was removing because he liked those jeans and didn't want them to get stained like the others) and got on his hands and knees as requested. Aaron chuckled and smacked Josh's ass, making him squeal. "Did you think I meant here? On the floor."   
Josh scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. Aaron watched him, amused. He got up and stood over Josh. He kneeled down and looked Josh in the eye. "Just know that I could've chosen to tease you until you cried begging for me. I'm very kind."   
He walked behind Josh and hit his ass. Hard. Josh cried out and leant forward. Aaron grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back. "You got yourself in this situation," he said in a sing song voice. Josh was making noise after noise as Aaron smacked him on the ass. His boxers were doing nothing to protect him.   
"Ah! Aaron please, I'm sorry!"  
"What was that? Sorry, can't hear you right now."  
"Aaro-ow!-n, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, god, just stop fucking around with me!"  
"Did someone say something?"  
"Damn! You know what this does to me! Ah! I just want... "  
"Man, I get this weird feeling someone's trying to speak to me."   
"I just want... Want... I just want to feel you inside of me! I love the feeling of being filled, bruised and broken by you. I want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard I don't remember my name! I wanna feel your delicious, sticky cum spilling out of me... I wanna pleasure you, make you feel as good as you make me feel. I can't do that if you continue, damn it!"  
"That's all you had to say." Josh felt the movement of air behind him and suddenly Aaron was in front of him. "Hey, you really like being controlled huh? Don't worry, my little darling, I'll fulfill all your needs... sexual or otherwise. Stand up." Josh stood up and resisted his constant urge to pin Aaron against the nearest wall and kiss him. Fortunately, Aaron closed the gap for him. "Would you like me to fuck you nice and dirty against the wall or no the bed?" His breath was warm and his tone sinister. Josh's mind was speeding a mile per minute. "The wall."   
"Great choice. It's much easier to support yourself on the wall. You'll need it for when I fuck you into it." The kiss they engaged in was slow and arousing; Aaron was making him look for the contact he so desperately craved, making the reward that much sweeter. He wasn't overly aggressive, but he did capture Josh and force him into submission with his gentleness. It was like the calm before the storm, if the calm was just a trial version of the storm. The intention behind it was clear. He was going to be completely dominated by Aaron, but it would happen in such away that he wouldn't notice nor care. He most certainly didn't notice when his back was pressed against a wall.   
Aaron pulled away leaving Josh subdued and unsatisfied. "Come back Aaron, I want you on my lips..."   
"Shh, baby, you'll have me every way you want, just be patient." He pulled his shirt off along with Josh's. He quickly unbuckled his pants and kissed Josh on the nose. "Could you bend over for me please?" Josh complied and when he did Aaron pulled his boxers down. His ass was covered it red marks shaped like hands. When Aaron ran a finger over one of them Josh hissed in pain. "Perfect," he muttered. He pulled his own pants down and lined up with Josh. "How bad do you want me?"   
"I want you so badly Aaron. I want your cock inside me, filling me up till I'm bursting. I want you to fuck me so hard I leave a dent in the wall."  
"You're so dirty Josh, someone needs to clean your mouth out with soap." He thrusted hard into Josh. Josh moaned and continued talking while Aaron plowed into him. "Ah~! I want you to use me, fuck me to your heart's content. Make me cum so much till I can't cum anymore. Play with me, mm~ tease me, torture me with your wonderful dick. I love the way you feel inside me, thrusting in and out. Pound into me, make me see stars!"   
"You're such a whore Josh, who knew how much you loved my dick? I sure didn't. You love it when I fuck into you don't you? Without any preparation either. God, you're so damn tight Josh, it's like your asshole was made to fit me. Ah, you always make such beautiful noises for me."  
"Only for you, ah, harder! Yeah, fuck me harder please! Beat me like the piece of meat I am! More, more, more! I want you so bad! Break me! Break me into a million pieces! Harder Aaron, fuck me so hard that I can't stand! Yes!" Josh face was pressed against the wall along with his hands and Aaron was pounding into him.   
"God Josh you're fucking disgusting and a love it. Mm, yeah, you love it when I demine you. You're such a damn slut, begging for my cock like that. You always act so cocky, but in the reality you're just a bitch aren't you?"  
"Oh god, YES! I'm your bitch Aaron! I'm yours to do anything you want with! Just fuck me harder, jesus christ HARDER! Just rip me in half with your cock please! I want it, I want it so bad! Fuck me more! You're my entire world Aaron, I just want you! Please, give it to me harder!"  
"Josh I'm fucking trying, you and your fifty mouth are throwing me off, I can't concentrate right now. You feel too good Josh, I can't stand it!" Aaron hit Josh's prostate on that thrust which made him scream.   
"AAH! Aaron please, oh my god please! Hit that spot again! Harder! I can feel your dick throbbing inside me, oh god hit that spot again! Pound into it! Make me see stars Aaron! YEAH!"  
"Josh, oh god, Josh, you're gonna make me cum ugggh-"  
"Come on, cum inside me Aaron, please, I want your cum inside me! I want to feel it moving inside me, to watch it drip out! I wanna taste you Aaron, I want every bit of you! Cum, please cum in me!"  
"Ugggh, oh god, JOSH!" Aaron saw a flash of white cross his vision as he came. He continued to thrust into Josh, helping him reach his climax. "You can do it baby, just focus on me."   
"Aaron, Aaron, oh god you feel so good, your cum is so warm inside me. Make me cum Aaron, please!" Aaron grabbed Josh's cock, which was leaking precum all over the carpeted floors of their room. He stroked it gently giving Josh just enough pleasure to drive him over the edge.   
"Ahh, Aaron, AARON!" He screamed Aaron's name and slumped against the wall that was covered in his cum.   
"Well, that sure was a punishment."Josh said when he'd regained his voice.   
"Yeah, it was."


	2. eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: blood, sharp objects, abuse?? i mean they arent really in a relationship but still,buttsex, I just skimmed this and there's a death threat in there

Aaron was slightly scared. Josh’s grin was bordering on crazy, and the… tools he had next to him looked like they would hurt. Josh wasn’t kind enough to get softer material, so he was tied up against the wall with regular rope. The kind of rope that’ll give you rope burn. His wrists were already starting to hurt.  
Aaron paled when Josh picked up the sharpest knife on the table. He twirled the knife in his hands and stared right at him. “Where will I cut you today? I would never want to scar that pretty little face of yours..." He pulled up Aaron's shirt and examined his chest. He flinched at Josh's unusually cold fingers. "Here should be fine. You've got no marks here. There's so many everywhere else, I almost forgot what your skin's original complexion was."  
Aaron felt the sting of pain as Josh ran the tip of the knife against his skin. He shuddered as blood dripped out of the small wound. Josh ran his tongue over the cut, cleaning anything that leaked out. Aaron was silent, trying to resist the tingle that went straight to his nether regions when Josh licked his side. Another cut along the top of his bellybutton,  longer than before. This time Josh simply let the tiny beads of blood run down Aaron's stomach. He cut further up from that one, a vertical one. It was deeper than the others, and blood dripped from it eagerly. Aaron squirmed. He waited for the hot wetness against his chest and received what he was looking for. Josh's tongue dipped into the small cut, causing Aaron to whine. He muffled it the best he could, but from such a close range Josh still heard it. There was a sharp pain in his side as Josh started to dig the knife into him. He yelped, and Josh pulled the knife out. Blood gushed from the wound and all over the floor. Aaron's side was completely soaked.  
Josh stepped back and grabbed some bandages from the table where the knives were. He wrapped them loosely around the wound. "You know, the other scientists here at FSI say that I'm very bloodthirsty. I can't deny that I do rather enjoy watching you wiggle around in pain and pleasure when I cut you. Your internal struggle to not enjoy this is amusing. And your blood tastes so bittersweet. I almost wish that I'd never met you, for I've become addicted." He met Aaron's eyes from where they were staring down at him. "But if I hadn't met you, then I would never have gotten the chance to do this with you." His gaze was so cold that Aaron shivered. He felt a hand run across his back. It was covered in scars from previous meetings. It was almost fully healed, only the worst of the cuts still hurt.  
Another cut opposite to the first. Josh didn't bother to watch the knife pierce Aaron's skin, instead occupying himself with his mouth. He attacked Aaron, forcing him into action. They clashed fiercely, battling for dominance. The air was alive with the splatter of blood against the cold stone floor and Aaron's muffled whimpers. Their tongues' curled around each other in an elaborate dance.  
Josh pulled away from him, panting. He looked surprised, but at what Aaron wasn't sure. He sat the knife back on the table and mulled over the remaining ones. The last cut had stopped bleeding. Aaron couldn't even remember being cut.  
At last Josh walked back over to him. He held nothing in his hands. Aaron wondered what he was going to do. He be lying if he said that the thought didn't arouse him. Josh bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. He dug his nails into Aaron's back. Sharp flashes of pain ran through him. He almost moaned at the sensation of Josh's mouth against his skin, no matter how unsettling it was. He bit again and again, reopening old bite wounds each time. His back hurt badly, but his skin hadn't reopened yet. Josh pulled Aaron's shirt up around his eyes so he couldn't see. Panic rose in Aaron's throat. Cold hands moved from his back to his sides once more. They pressed down on the cuts, making them bleed once more. The warm liquid was a large contrast to the cold that had started to envelop him. Something warm and wet against his chest again. It ran over his nipple and bit down on them. A moan forced it's way out of Aaron this time. The warmth paused. It was removed from his chest and a footsteps heading away from him were heard. Metal clinking. More footsteps. A package opening and water running. Aaron had no idea how to interpret this. The footsteps moved back towards him. "You should enjoy this. I don't have the time to coax moans out of you, as much as I want to, so this should speed it up a little."   
Aaron's pants and boxer were pulled down within seconds of Josh's voice stopping. He felt something large pushing against his asshole. He knew what was coming. Aaron tried to relax for stiffening up would only make it hurt worse. He knew that that was what Josh wanted. Josh didn't care what caused the noise, so long as it was noise. And this was going to hurt.  
The dildo slowly inched in with much resistance. It hurt so badly that Aaron felt tears prickling in his eyes. He yelped in pain when it moved faster than it's regular snail pace. He could practically see Josh's maniacal grin growing larger at every sound that made it's way out. Once fully situated, it moved in and out slowly. The burn was more subtle than when it first went in. After 3 slow thrusts it was shoved back into him. "Ah! No, don't move so fast-" Another brutal thrust. "It's been so long since you've spoken up. Why don't you talk a little louder so I can hear you clearly?" He punctuated the last word with another thrust. Aaron moaned.   
"Please, ahhh, don't go so fast I can't, mmm, take it," he forced out between moans. Josh completely stopped thrusting the dildo. He pulled Aaron's shirt above his eyes. Nothing in the room had changed. Josh was back at his table of knives and things picking up sharp objects and examining them. He settled for one that was long but not incredibly sharp. He turned around and examined Aaron's naked body. He walked back over to Aaron. There was a nasty glint in his eyes. "I'm going to cut you up and you're going to love it."  
He slashed the knife in multiple directions across Aaron's chest. He didn't feel anything but tiny flashes of pleasure as the knife pierced his skin and blood followed. There were slashes that were deep and blood gushed out from them. He moaned and Josh continued to cut him with reckless abandon. When Josh did stop cutting Aaron and the floor around him was covered in blood. Josh seemed to be barely containing himself. He threw the knife to the floor and stripped. Aaron stared at him in all his naked glory. Josh growled at him and seized him from behind. The dildo was ripped from his ass, causing him to scream out. Josh shoved himself inside of Aaron and thrusted roughly in and out of him. Aaron moaned and cursed loudly. "You're mine. You're mine to do with what I please, you hear me? I own you," Josh growled out from behind him. Aaron couldn't form words to reply. Josh was touching him all over, licking the now drying blood off of his body. Each thrust was a new experience. He was surrounded in him, there was no escape. "If I ever catch you with anyone else, you're dead. You'll never get any of this again, not ever. You are mine. You can only be with me." Each sentence came with a thrust. They were getting more erratic, unpredictable. They kept getting harder and harder. Josh bit down on his ear, adding the list of bruises Aaron would have after this. At that last bit of pleasurable pain, Aaron came with a scream. Josh followed soon afterward, with a last "You belong to me,". He pulled out after collecting himself. He cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. His ever so cold gaze landed on Aaron. He was covered in a mess of blood and cum, breathing heavily. "You're despicable."  
Josh grinned that same grin he always did. "You're right. I am." He turned and left the room, Aaron still hanging there, trying to regain strength. He'll be back in an hour.


	3. im tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: tentacles, also still buttsex, also maybe one slur I think

Josh had him pinned to the wall. He was trapped. He practically had him in a cage. Josh's red and black tentacles held him in place. He would punch if he could. "Oh, what did you say earlier Aaron? 'Your tentacles suck and I could still beat you'? Well well, didn't really turn out that way did it?"   
"Fuck you."  
"You wish. But alas, beating you into a pulp has gotten me dirty. Your blood is everywhere. Mixed with a little bit of mine of course. You wouldn't mind cleaning it up for me would you?"  
"Fuck no. Burn in hell. I'm not cleaning up after you." Josh moved closer to him than he was already, intruding into Aaron's personal space. "Really? That's a shame, considering we're going to make another mess out here."  
A involuntary shiver ran down Aaron's spine and he cursed himself. He was not about to lose more of his dignity having sex with Josh on a damn battlefield. "No we're not. I'm going to go take a shower, you're going to clean up your mess."  
"Oh come on! Wouldn't it be fun, exciting? Anyone could walk out here and see us. Isn't that exhilarating?"   
"..."  
"Its not like anyone would stop us, after all. There's only a few people here. There are no cons here."  
Aaron couldn't believe he was seriously considering this. He was considering having sex with his boyfriend in a fucking battlefield. You know what? Fuck it.  
"... Fine."  
"I knew it was a good idea!"  
"Shut up before I change my mind."  
"Asshole." Josh kissed him hard. His hands went straight for Aaron’s pants. When they pulled away, Aaron was smirking. "Not wasting any time are we?"   
"The longer we take, the higher the risk of getting caught." He unbuckled Aaron's belt and unzipped his jeans. "Here, suck on this for a second." He moved one of his six tentacles to Aaron’s mouth. "This has my blood on it."   
"You know what blood tastes like, it's not that big of a deal." Aaron simply shot him a look and took the tentacle in his mouth. He licked and sucked it's tip, coating it in saliva. Josh sighed into his shoulder. "I see that mouth of yours is still good at what it does." He pulled the tentacle out of Aaron's mouth. It made a pop noise and made its way down to where Aaron’s hole was. At first the tip slowly went in, stretching him slightly. It inched inside of him at a snail's pace letting him adjust. He only felt slight discomfort. Then it stopped. "Still good?" Josh whispered.   
"Yeah, I'm good." The intruding tentacle started to stretch around inside of him. Aaron started to whine at the sensation, wanting more than the slim but firm tentacle. "Josh, I'm ready to go. Do it."   
"You sure?" The tentacle was still moving around inside of him.   
"Positive."  
"All right." Suddenly, the tentacle was pulled out of him and he was being lifted up by the rest of the tentacles. They only lifted him a few inches of the ground, but he still panicked internally. Josh had apparently forgotten to actually remove his pants and underwear, so he was trying to do that now. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing a fantastic job.   
He did get his pants off though, thank god. When he did, the tentacles put Aaron back down. "What the fuck? Why did you lift me up with your tentacles?"   
"I needed space to take my pants off." In that moment, he was lifted once again but this time he was brought down onto Josh's dick. He moaned involuntarily and glared at Josh. "Don't be an ass-" Before he could finish his sentence tentacles wrapped around him and lifted him off and back onto Josh. "What were you saying Aaron? I can't hear you over your moans."   
The tentacles continued to bring him up and down on Josh, making him moan each time. "Aahh~ go suck a dick you ass, fuuucckk," He moaned out. "What was that?"   
"Mmmmm god, harder Josh, fuck me harder!"  
"That's what I thought I heard." He was slammed down onto Josh, Josh's dick rubbing against his prostate. The people inside the building could probably hear him moaning through the wall.   
"Josh, Josh, please! Faster! Give me more!" Aaron cried out. "You have to be quieter, someone's gonna come out here and see us." Josh grunted out. "Oh god I don't care, I just want you to fuck me harder!"   
"Aaron, you're a fucking slut aren't you? You really don't care if someone were to catch me pounding into you, huh? I'm telling you to shut the fuck up for a reason. What if one of the Wills saw us? What would you do then? You'd still be moaning for me wouldn't you?"  
"Yes! Yes! I can't keep quiet, Josh you make me feel too good! Who cares if someone comes outside? I just don't want you to stop Josh! Aaah~ don't ever stop!"  
"Ugggh, Aaron, god damn it, shit shit shit!" Josh came in a flash of white, filling Aaron. He groaned loudly into Aaron's neck, trying to muffle himself. The sensation of Josh's warm cum filling him caused Aaron to reach his climax. He made no attempt to quiet himself, moaning Josh's name.   
While Josh was pretty sure everyone on the compound had heard them, he still picked up his and Aaron’s clothes and carried them along with Aaron behind a pillar. Just as he sat Aaron down on his pants, he heard the sound of footsteps and a door opening.   
"Who the fuck was having sex out here?!" The voice belong to a very angry Will. Josh knew he was fucked when he went back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i love ya more than the japanese love tentacle porn
> 
> (im sorry)


	4. its almost one am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: slurs, cross dressing, um sexual confessions? Is that a thing?, and buttsex

Josh's eyes started to sparkle when Aaron announced his plan. "Of course! OMG, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He jumped on the spot. "Calm down, your teenage girl is showing," Aaron muttered. He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Josh's gaze.   
"Sorry. Hey are you...embarrassed?" Josh teased.  
"No! Not really..."  
"Oh you so are."  
"It's just that I've wanted this for a long time and I didn't know how you'd react and..."Josh could practically see the steam coming from his ears. He laughed and hugged Aaron. "Don't worry 'bout it. You know I'm up for anything."  
Aaron hugged him back. "Yeah, I know you kinky bastard."  
×~×~×~×~×~×NIGHT TIME APPROACHES×~×~×~×~×~×  
"Here's the clothes." Aaron handed Josh a pair of light blue panties and a thin dress.   
"Why thank you, Aaron. I was wondering if I'd have to borrow some from Will or something. God knows how awkward that would've been." Aaron simply nodded stiffly and stepped out of the bedroom to let Josh change. Any other time he wouldn't've done so, but this time was special. He paced around in the hallway with his head in his hands, trying not to think about Josh changing. He failed hard, and was soon envisioning the many ways he could escalate the situation. Before his mind could think of all the detail, he heard the bedroom door open. "I'm done," Josh's voice called. Aaron looked up from his hands and at Josh and felt all doubt drain away.   
The dress fit Josh surprisingly well, and like Aaron had hoped(read: planned) it was see-through. And see through you could. The light blue panties Aaron may or may not have bought for this occasion specifically were barely concealing Josh's cock, and Aaron found himself staring for longer than anticipated. Josh was smirking at him from the doorway. "Enjoying the view?"   
"...It'd be hard not to."   
"Well if you would actually come in here, you'd get a much better one," he turned around and walked further into the room. Aaron followed him without hesitation, closing the door behind him. Josh had hopped onto the bed with his legs spread, giving Aaron a full view. "Nice huh? You wanna see it better?" Aaron was slowly closing in on Josh. He wanted him so bad and Josh wasn't helping with all the teasing. A giggle sounded from Josh and he said, "I bet you can't stop thinking about me riding your cock like an eager little bitch, can you? You just want me to moan your name don't you? That's fine. Feel free to do what you please. I know you want to. Use me." That set Aaron off. He pounced on Josh capturing him with his lips. He pulled away and searched Josh's eyes. "Do you really want me to do what you're asking?"   
"Do what you want. I trust you Aaron." Aaron accepted this response and kissed Josh again. He pressed him down into the bed pinning his arms up above his head. Josh pressed closer to him and Aaron could feel his growing erection through his thin clothing. He pulled away from Josh and bit down on his neck. Mouth free once again, Josh continued with his dirty talk. "Mm, we've barely done anything and you've got me all hot and bothered. Who knows what'll happen when the action really starts." Aaron only bit down harder on his neck, licking the bruise that formed. He released Josh's hands and reached under the dress. He lifted himself off of Josh in order to pull it off fully. Josh pouted and stopped Aaron from taking off his panties. "No fair. I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed. I want you, not your rough jeans. Take 'em off."   
Aaron smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the one in charge here."   
"Yeah but..."   
"But nothing. Let me do my thing, I promise I'll get naked too."   
Josh turned to look at the wall and crossed his arms. "Yeah just don't take off my panties yet ok?"   
"Sure." Aaron leaned down and lifted up Josh arms. He licked the tip of Josh's nipple and bit down on it when Josh shivered. He licked and sucked on it going hard when he heard Josh sigh in pleasure. "You know, I didn't mean tease me when I asked you to not take off my panties. I kinda wanted you to do something else." Aaron lifted off of Josh's poor abused nipple and casually flicked the other one. "Really? What else did you have in mind?" He squeezed it and rolled it around his finger. "For one thing, mm, I thought you would've taken off for your clothes or something."   
"That's really getting on your nerves isn't it? Fine, I'll take them off on one condition. You admit all of you guilty pleasures for each piece of clothing I take off."   
"Fine."   
Aaron climbed out of the bed and started to our off his shirt. "Go."   
"I..."   
"Do it bro."   
"Don't call me bro."   
"Do it."   
"I like to take it up the ass." Aaron's shirt was off and on the floor in corner. "Next."   
"I'm a masochist." A pair of pants pooled around Aaron's feet.   
"I... I love the feeling of cum on my skin." Off came Aaron's underwear. He climbed onto the bed behind Josh and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe you made me do that."   
"Don't worry, you will be rewarded for your patience." He bit Josh's earlobe and grabbed his waist. Josh scooted back onto his lap and leaned back. "Eager aren't we? You just can't wait for me to stretch and fill you can you?" He palmed Josh through the panties and Josh whined. "No I can't, I want you so badly. You tease me so much... I just want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to bounce on your cock, to feel you coming inside me. Just fuck me please. I can't take all of this foreplay." Aaron slipped the panties down Josh's legs and fondled his cock. "You sound like a whore when you beg for my cock Josh. You can do better than that." He gave a sharp jerk of Josh's cock and made him moan. "Oh my god Aaron, please just fuck me! I want the entire block to hear me screaming your name! I want you so badly, just please! I don't even care if you fuck me dry, I just wanna feel you inside of me!" Aaron was pumping Josh's cock at a decent pace, making Josh moan between words. He hummed against Josh's neck. "You really don't care if I do this without preparation?" Josh moaned again and struggled to reply. "No I don't care at all, as a matter of fact I don't want you to prepare me. Just tear me in half, I don't care!"   
"Ah, I enjoy watching you moan and beg for me like the little bitch you are. I've got a perfect view from here you know. You're so hard for me too. I've got an idea, why don't you just cum right here? You said yourself that you loved the feeling of it on your skin."  
"Mm~ no, don't please, I want you, I don't wanna cum, I wanna feel you inside of me please! Please, you make me feel so good ahh~ just fuck me please oh my god!"   
"Well, after hearing you beg like the good little whore you are, how could I resist?" He lifted Josh up over his erection and slammed him down with all his might. Josh screamed and tears leaked from his eyes from the pleasure and pain. "Harder! I want more!"   
Aaron repeatedly slammed Josh down onto him, Josh begging for more with each one. "Please, fuck me harder, it feels so go--AH!" Josh was full on crying now, completely engrossed in Aaron and his wonderful dick. "If you want me to fuck you better, we're going to have to change position," Aaron grunted out. "Do whatever's necessary, just harder please!" Aaron leaned forward and bent Josh over, all the while still being inside of him. Josh was on all fours, sobbing violently. "More! More! Give me more! Fuck me harder!"   
"As you wish." Aaron pulled out and surged into Josh at top speed. He slammed dead on Josh's prostate, and Josh lost it. "AH! Do that again! Harder! Harder! Rip me in two! Fuck me into a bloody pulp! I want it! I love it!" Aaron hit it again and again his thrusts getting more erratic. Josh couldn't form words anymore, just loud, begging gibberish. "Dear god Josh, I never knew you were such a whore." He punctuated the last word with a final thrust, and Josh came with a loud scream of Aaron's name. He clenched tightly around Aaron. Aaron moaned out Josh's name and came. He rode out his climax, still thrusting into Josh. He collapsed onto Josh, who was having trouble keeping himself up anyway after his orgasm, and made Josh fall onto the bed. They were both panting, their sweaty bodies sticking together. "Do you want me to pull out?" Aaron asked between breaths. "No... Just stay there." Silence graced them soon after, the only noise being both of them trying to calm down. "So that was something huh?" Josh chuckled. "I still can't believe you made me say all that stuff."   
"Neither can I. I thought for sure you'd decline. Well at least I know a bit more about you."   
"Really? What did you learn?"   
"You're a whore and will beg for my cock."   
"... Nice. Maybe on Monday I'll learn something about you too." He drifted off to sleep.   
"Maybe. But for now, I've gotta clean up our mess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super long i dont remember writing it but im proud of past me


	5. get headaches evryday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: none really, unless you feel personally victimized by butt sex, but yea josh = slut as per usual so watch out for that i guess

Aaron pressed Josh up against the door, kissing him hard. He had his hands up Josh's shirt, rubbing his nipples and his stomach. Josh had his legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and also had his hands up Aaron's shirt. He was holding onto him like his life depended on it. They made out furiously. Josh ran his hands up and down Aaron's back. The both of them were breathing hard through their noses. Aaron tilted his head to deepen the kiss and explore Josh's mouth with his tongue as they rutted together. Aaron ran his tongue against Josh's teeth and gums before pulling away. Aaron pulled Josh's shirt up and off of him. They grinded together, desperate for friction. Josh moaned and Aaron pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. He sucked on Josh's bottom lip and gripped his hips so hard they started to bruise. They continued to grind on each other. Aaron had to occupy his mouth with something so he didn't make any noise. He kissed and sucked on Josh's collarbone and his neck. Josh rolled his head upwards so Aaron had as much access as possible. Aaron bit down on Josh's neck and sucked hard on it. Josh let out another lewd moan and clawed at Aaron's back.  
"Aaron, god I need more, forget the Wills, I need you so badly right now," he groaned.   
"I want to just as badly as you do, trust me, but we can't," Aaron growled. Aaron continued to mark up Josh's neck. Josh was panting, running his fingers through Aaron's hair and pulling it when Aaron bit down on him. Aaron reached into Josh's pants to grip his ass. He squeezed it hard and Josh pulled on Aaron's hair hard. Aaron groaned. "Josh, jesus fuck, this has to be the horniest we've ever been."   
Josh laughed breathlessly. "I think you're right, ah, I need you so badly it hurts Aaron, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast please!"   
"I promise as soon as they leave I'll give you everything you want Josh, I want to fuck you, I really do, but I can't! I can't do it while they're here."   
"Forget them! I feel like I'm going to explode! Aaron please, I need to feel your cock, please I need it so bad! I need your cum inside me, I need you to stretch me so much I feel like I'm going to rip in two, I want your throbbing cock in my mouth, I want to swallow your cum, I need you to ravish me Aaron! I need you to choke me on your dick, I want you to make me bleed with how hard you bite me! Break me! I need you to break me! I can't stand being so close to you and not doing anything!" Just then, there was a shout from the bottom floor. "We're leaving! Thanks for letting us crash on your couch!"  
Aaron yanked his own pants and underwear down immediately and tore Josh off of him. He threw him onto the bed and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He pretty much ripped off Josh's pants and boxers. He lifted up Josh's hips. Josh had already spread his legs for Aaron and Aaron shoved Josh down onto his cock. Josh screamed and begged for more. Aaron fucked Josh into the bed, and it creaked at every thrust. Aaron was grunting with effort. Josh was screaming his lungs out in pleasure. "Oh yeah! Harder! Harder! It hurts so good Aaron!"   
Aaron grabbed Josh's legs and slammed Josh down onto his cock. He nailed Josh's prostate hard, and Josh screamed even louder. He came all over himself and the bed. Aaron pulled out of him and pulled his hair to make him sit up. Josh was still coming down now from his high when Aaron shoved his cock in his mouth. He let Aaron use him, fuck his mouth. When Aaron stopped pulling his hair and rapidly moving his head back and forth on his cock, Josh took matters into his own hands and pulled halfway off Aaron and grabbed the base of his dick. He pumped the area that wasn't covered by his mouth. Aaron had his fingers tangled in Josh's hair, moaning. "Mmm, yeah, there you go, you know how to suck a cock. You didn't even fight back when I shoved mine down your throat did you, bitch? No, you didn't because you're a whore. A whore who loves being dominated." Josh sucked harder on Aaron's cock and pumped it as fast as he could. Aaron pulled Josh's hair again. "Fuck, yes, god damn, you're so good at this. You take my cock like such a good like slut. You're such a fucking slut you know that?" Josh moaned around Aaron's cock. This was the last straw for Aaron. He grabbed Josh's head and pushed it all the way down on his cock, making Josh choke slightly. Aaron came deep down Josh's throat with a groan and pulled himself out of the wet heat of Josh's mouth. Josh still wanted more. "Use me more, Aaron, more! I want you to make me feel like trash, hit me, destroy me!" Aaron pushed Josh back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He claimed Josh's lips hungrily. He shoved his tongue into Josh's mouth and swapped spit with Josh. They pulled away from each other and Aaron bit down on Josh's neck hard. Blood dripped from the bite. Aaron licked and sucked on it and Josh moaned. Aaron positioned himself to line up with Josh's hole before shoving into him once again. Josh let out a moan that came close to a scream and wrapped his arms around Aaron. Aaron plowed into Josh and he could hear holes forming in the wall from the bed slamming against it. Aaron licked and sucked on Josh's nipples and bit down on them. He licked and bit Josh's chest and stomach. Josh was in complete bliss. Aaron was groaning. Josh's asshole was tightening around him and it felt so good. The tight heat enveloping his throbbing cock, more than ready to cum all over Josh. The friction was amazing. Aaron gave into the mounting pleasure and pulled out right before he came, covering Josh in cum. He grabbed Josh's rock hard cock and pumped it fast. Josh soon came too, adding to the mess of cum already on him. Aaron licked up the mess on Josh's stomach slowly, panting. Josh watched him with tired eyes, shivering at the warmth of Aaron's tongue. When he ran his tongue over Josh's nipples Josh whined.   
"Mmm, Aaron, you always do me so good."  
Aaron licked Josh's neck and kissed his chin. "Only you sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but not tired enough to not care that the ending of this is very open  
> The reason for that is that this was apart of something else


	6. My bro just said man buns to me and I can't stop laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: slurs, cross dressing, um sexual confessions? Is that a thing?, and buttsex

Josh's eyes started to sparkle when Aaron announced his plan. "Of course! OMG, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He jumped on the spot. "Calm down, your teenage girl is showing," Aaron muttered. He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Josh's gaze.   
"Sorry. Hey are you...embarrassed?" Josh teased.  
"No! Not really..."  
"Oh you so are."  
"It's just that I've wanted this for a long time and I didn't know how you'd react and..."Josh could practically see the steam coming from his ears. He laughed and hugged Aaron. "Don't worry 'bout it. You know I'm up for anything."  
Aaron hugged him back. "Yeah, I know you kinky bastard."  
×~×~×~×~×~×NIGHT TIME APPROACHES×~×~×~×~×~×  
"Here's the clothes." Aaron handed Josh a pair of light blue panties and a thin dress.   
"Why thank you, Aaron. I was wondering if I'd have to borrow some from Will or something. God knows how awkward that would've been." Aaron simply nodded stiffly and stepped out of the bedroom to let Josh change. Any other time he wouldn't've done so, but this time was special. He paced around in the hallway with his head in his hands, trying not to think about Josh changing. He failed hard, and was soon envisioning the many ways he could escalate the situation. Before his mind could think of all the detail, he heard the bedroom door open. "I'm done," Josh's voice called. Aaron looked up from his hands and at Josh and felt all doubt drain away.   
The dress fit Josh surprisingly well, and like Aaron had hoped(read: planned) it was see-through. And see through you could. The light blue panties Aaron may or may not have bought for this occasion specifically were barely concealing Josh's cock, and Aaron found himself staring for longer than anticipated. Josh was smirking at him from the doorway. "Enjoying the view?"   
"...It'd be hard not to."   
"Well if you would actually come in here, you'd get a much better one," he turned around and walked further into the room. Aaron followed him without hesitation, closing the door behind him. Josh had hopped onto the bed with his legs spread, giving Aaron a full view. "Nice huh? You wanna see it better?" Aaron was slowly closing in on Josh. He wanted him so bad and Josh wasn't helping with all the teasing. A giggle sounded from Josh and he said, "I bet you can't stop thinking about me riding your cock like an eager little bitch, can you? You just want me to moan your name don't you? That's fine. Feel free to do what you please. I know you want to. Use me." That set Aaron off. He pounced on Josh capturing him with his lips. He pulled away and searched Josh's eyes. "Do you really want me to do what you're asking?"   
"Do what you want. I trust you Aaron." Aaron accepted this response and kissed Josh again. He pressed him down into the bed pinning his arms up above his head. Josh pressed closer to him and Aaron could feel his growing erection through his thin clothing. He pulled away from Josh and bit down on his neck. Mouth free once again, Josh continued with his dirty talk. "Mm, we've barely done anything and you've got me all hot and bothered. Who knows what'll happen when the action really starts." Aaron only bit down harder on his neck, licking the bruise that formed. He released Josh's hands and reached under the dress. He lifted himself off of Josh in order to pull it off fully. Josh pouted and stopped Aaron from taking off his panties. "No fair. I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed. I want you, not your rough jeans. Take 'em off."   
Aaron smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the one in charge here."   
"Yeah but..."   
"But nothing. Let me do my thing, I promise I'll get naked too."   
Josh turned to look at the wall and crossed his arms. "Yeah just don't take off my panties yet ok?"   
"Sure." Aaron leaned down and lifted up Josh arms. He licked the tip of Josh's nipple and bit down on it when Josh shivered. He licked and sucked on it going hard when he heard Josh sigh in pleasure. "You know, I didn't mean tease me when I asked you to not take off my panties. I kinda wanted you to do something else." Aaron lifted off of Josh's poor abused nipple and casually flicked the other one. "Really? What else did you have in mind?" He squeezed it and rolled it around his finger. "For one thing, mm, I thought you would've taken off for your clothes or something."   
"That's really getting on your nerves isn't it? Fine, I'll take them off on one condition. You admit all of you guilty pleasures for each piece of clothing I take off."   
"Fine."   
Aaron climbed out of the bed and started to our off his shirt. "Go."   
"I..."   
"Do it bro."   
"Don't call me bro."   
"Do it."   
"I like to take it up the ass." Aaron's shirt was off and on the floor in corner. "Next."   
"I'm a masochist." A pair of pants pooled around Aaron's feet.   
"I... I love the feeling of cum on my skin." Off came Aaron's underwear. He climbed onto the bed behind Josh and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe you made me do that."   
"Don't worry, you will be rewarded for your patience." He bit Josh's earlobe and grabbed his waist. Josh scooted back onto his lap and leaned back. "Eager aren't we? You just can't wait for me to stretch and fill you can you?" He palmed Josh through the panties and Josh whined. "No I can't, I want you so badly. You tease me so much... I just want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to bounce on your cock, to feel you coming inside me. Just fuck me please. I can't take all of this foreplay." Aaron slipped the panties down Josh's legs and fondled his cock. "You sound like a whore when you beg for my cock Josh. You can do better than that." He gave a sharp jerk of Josh's cock and made him moan. "Oh my god Aaron, please just fuck me! I want the entire block to hear me screaming your name! I want you so badly, just please! I don't even care if you fuck me dry, I just wanna feel you inside of me!" Aaron was pumping Josh's cock at a decent pace, making Josh moan between words. He hummed against Josh's neck. "You really don't care if I do this without preparation?" Josh moaned again and struggled to reply. "No I don't care at all, as a matter of fact I don't want you to prepare me. Just tear me in half, I don't care!"   
"Ah, I enjoy watching you moan and beg for me like the little bitch you are. I've got a perfect view from here you know. You're so hard for me too. I've got an idea, why don't you just cum right here? You said yourself that you loved the feeling of it on your skin."  
"Mm~ no, don't please, I want you, I don't wanna cum, I wanna feel you inside of me please! Please, you make me feel so good ahh~ just fuck me please oh my god!"   
"Well, after hearing you beg like the good little whore you are, how could I resist?" He lifted Josh up over his erection and slammed him down with all his might. Josh screamed and tears leaked from his eyes from the pleasure and pain. "Harder! I want more!"   
Aaron repeatedly slammed Josh down onto him, Josh begging for more with each one. "Please, fuck me harder, it feels so go--AH!" Josh was full on crying now, completely engrossed in Aaron and his wonderful dick. "If you want me to fuck you better, we're going to have to change position," Aaron grunted out. "Do whatever's necessary, just harder please!" Aaron leaned forward and bent Josh over, all the while still being inside of him. Josh was on all fours, sobbing violently. "More! More! Give me more! Fuck me harder!"   
"As you wish." Aaron pulled out and surged into Josh at top speed. He slammed dead on Josh's prostate, and Josh lost it. "AH! Do that again! Harder! Harder! Rip me in two! Fuck me into a bloody pulp! I want it! I love it!" Aaron hit it again and again his thrusts getting more erratic. Josh couldn't form words anymore, just loud, begging gibberish. "Dear god Josh, I never knew you were such a whore." He punctuated the last word with a final thrust, and Josh came with a loud scream of Aaron's name. He clenched tightly around Aaron. Aaron moaned out Josh's name and came. He rode out his climax, still thrusting into Josh. He collapsed onto Josh, who was having trouble keeping himself up anyway after his orgasm, and made Josh fall onto the bed. They were both panting, their sweaty bodies sticking together. "Do you want me to pull out?" Aaron asked between breaths. "No... Just stay there." Silence graced them soon after, the only noise being both of them trying to calm down. "So that was something huh?" Josh chuckled. "I still can't believe you made me say all that stuff."   
"Neither can I. I thought for sure you'd decline. Well at least I know a bit more about you."   
"Really? What did you learn?"   
"You're a whore and will beg for my cock."   
"... Nice. Maybe on Monday I'll learn something about you too." He drifted off to sleep.   
"Maybe. But for now, I've gotta clean up our mess." 


	7. MAAAAAANNNNNN BUUUUUUUUNNNNNNSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: none. This is just buttsex

Josh scrolled mindlessly through the list of documentaries on Netflix. None of his suggestions were interesting. He'd already watched the anime he wanted to, and there was nothing else to watch.  
He'd scrolled through each suggestion 10 times when Aaron walked in from the upstairs bedroom. He was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. "What are you doing up?" Josh peeked at the clock. It was 3 am. Shit. "Watchin' Netflix."  
"It seems to me like you're just watching the menu," He yawned.  
"I just finished watching something."  
He knew Aaron could see through him like a piece of glass, but it didn't hurt to try. "Oh really?" His gaze turned to Josh's recently watched. "All I see is some anime we watched last week."  
Josh sighed. He couldn't refute truth that was staring him in the face. "I was actually browsing the menu."  
Aaron rubbed his eyes and smiled at him. "You should've just gone to bed."  
"I was hoping that I would find something to watch. Plus, I didn't want to wake you up."  
Aaron sat down on his lap. "You've never had a problem with it before. As a matter of fact, in the past you've found very creative ways to wake me up." He turned around to look at Josh. "Are you sure it's not because you just didn't want to get off the couch?"  
"Yes... maybe."  
"You don't sound too sure of yourself."  
"Look Aaron, I'm a lazy bastard and we both know it. Can you please stop teasing me?"  
He didn't even think to consider it. "No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"How about a compromise?" There was no objection, so he continued. "I'll give you what you want, you give me what I want. Win-win, right? Then you'll get off my lap?"  
As much as he hated to admit it, Josh was right. A compromise would be the best way to solve the problem. Not that it was much a problem from Aaron's view anyway. He was rather enjoying his spot on Josh's lap. "Alright. I already know what you want, so I'll tell you what I want. You left me all alone last night, you see. I wanted to spend time with you and woke up to find you staring at the television like a zombie. So I want what I was denied last night. I'm sure you understand."   
He understood alright. He understood why Aaron had climbed onto him and started wiggling like there was a bug in his undies. He understood why Aaron bothered with the small talk. It was all carefully plotted to make sure that Aaron would have everything go his way, that there would be no interruptions. "Sure."  
"Let's get started then!" Before Josh could fully understand what had been said, Aaron attacked him with his lips. His arms snaked around his back, pressing them closer. Josh took charge of the situation and forced Aaron's lips open. He dove his tongue in and tangled with Aaron. Aaron squeezed him tighter, whimpering softly. Josh pulled away from the kiss suddenly. Before Aaron could ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing, he felt teeth graze across his neck. A tongue soon followed. He melted into Josh's chest subdued by the light bites. They became increasingly less and less innocent and soothing and within the minute Aaron had 5 new marks. Josh slipped his hands under Aaron's t-shirt and pulled away from him to pull it off. He did the same with his own shirt and pinned Aaron down onto the couch. "What do you want from me?" He asked.  
"Simple or detailed?"  
"Whichever you prefer. "  
"I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars."  
"I can do that. Open your mouth." As Aaron opened his mouth, Josh stuck 3 fingers in it. "Now suck."   
He did as he was told. Aaron licked and sucked the fingers feverishly. Josh vaguely noticed the fact the TV was still on. He put the thought aside and pushed his full focus onto the task at hand. Aaron was still sucking on Josh's fingers. He's enjoying himself a little too much.  
Josh pulled his fingers from Aaron's mouth. A tiny trail of saliva ran from his fingers to Aaron's mouth. Aaron whimpered and he tried to sit up. Josh moved to press him back down, but stopped. Instead he let Aaron sit up. Once in sitting position Aaron gazed inquisitively at him. "Get on your stomach." Aaron complied and laid down with his ass in the air. Without warning, Josh stuck a finger inside of him. He clenched around the finger and sucked in air sharply.   
Josh moved in and out slowly, allowing Aaron to adjust. He didn't do this nearly as often as Josh did, and therefore wasn't as used to it. When Aaron started to rock back onto his finger, he pushed in another one and paused. He pushed in again, scissoring his fingers. Aaron didn't take as long to adjust. He was whispering "More," within the first few thrusts. Josh added the third finger and decided not to take his time. His thrust started out fast, surprising Aaron. He started to whimper. Josh spread all three of his fingers in Aaron, stretching him as wide as possible. His whimpers turned to small, short moans, and Josh pulled his fingers out. He watched Aaron's hole clench around the air for a few, torturous seconds. He grabbed Aaron's hips and lined himself up. Aaron almost thrusted back onto him, but Josh's grip on his hips was secure. He pushed into Aaron excruciatingly slowly. Aaron got sick of his carefulness and told him so. "I'm not made of glass. Do it."  
Josh grumbled something about not wanting to hurt him and shoved into Aaron. Aaron moaned and attempted to thrust back onto Josh's dick. This time he let Aaron do it. With no interference from Josh, Aaron rocked back and forth on Josh's cock hard. He hit his prostate and moaned. It was now that Josh decided to regain control. He grabbed Aaron's hips hard and pulled him back. He hit Aaron's prostate and he moaned louder. Josh released Aaron after pounding that spot multiple times. Drool made it's way down Aaron's chin as he panted. "More, more, more, I haven't seen any stars yet, give me more," he begged. Josh slammed into him, making Aaron scream out. He pulled out to the very tip, and then slammed in again, with the same result. On one thrust he moved so than that he lined up with Aaron's prostate and when he rammed in he hit it dead on. Aaron came with another scream. He clenched tightly around Josh's cock and Josh followed suit(with less screaming). He pulled out of Aaron and collapsed on the couch. Aaron fell backwards onto him panting. Cum leaked from his asshole and into the fabric of the couch. Josh's arms wrapped around him and he chuckled. "I thought the deal was that you'd get off me?"  
"I didn't see stars."  
"Of course you didn't."

 

"There's stains on the couch now."  
"And who's fault is that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: is sex on a table something I should warn about?, blow jobs

"You look nice."  
"Of course I do, I'm me. I always look nice." Aaron chuckled. Josh was always so cocky. He pressed him against the sink they were standing at. "Well, I can't even argue. If anything, I'd say that I strongly agree." He licked his lips. It was so kind of Josh to plan ahead. The kitchen had already been cleaned, and Josh was only wearing an apron. His face hovered over Josh's. "Yes, I think I might just eat you up."  
Josh shivered. Aaron was looking so predatory, and it was so arousing... Bent over the sink with only a flimsy piece of cloth to cover him, he was completely at his will. Aaron kissed him possessively. He forced Josh's mouth open and invaded with his tongue. Josh tried to fight back, but Aaron kissed him into submission. He explored Josh's mouth feverishly, wanting to touch everything. Josh clung desperately to Aaron, craving contact.  They broke apart, gasping for air. Aaron lifted Josh from his position against the sink and put him on the kitchen table. He untied the apron and climbed on to the table with him. They resumed their kissing, even more desperate than before. Josh pulled Aaron shirt up and the briefly broke apart so he could take it off. Josh crawled into Aaron's lap, trying to get as close as possible. He held on so tightly that he made bruises in his sides and back. Aaron's hands were roaming all over him, mapping every curve and angle. They finally separated when Josh started to stick his finger into Aaron's pants. They were both panting heavily. Josh pulled Aaron's pants down along with his boxers. He gave a testing lick of Aaron's erect cock, and when he got the ok, he stuck his head down on to it.   
Aaron moaned loudly at the sudden heat engulfing him. Josh bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip. He sucked hard going back up. Aaron was like a broken record, constantly moaning and muttering praise.  
Josh eventually fully pulled off. He looked to Aaron for guidance on what to do next. Aaron answered his unspoken question. "Finger yourself for me."   
Josh bent over so his butt was facing Aaron and after coating his fingers with spit he pushed one in. He winced slightly but quickly got used to the intrusion. He added a second finger. He waited for himself to adjust before starting to scissor them. He trusted them in and out of his ass moaning freely. He continued to stretch before adding a third finger. The thrusts increased in pace, becoming more intense by the second. Josh rocked back onto his hand. He wanted more, he loved the stretch. It was then that Aaron interfered. He pulled Josh's hand out of his ass. Josh started to turn around and ask him why he did that,but he was stopped by the sensation of Aaron's dick pressing into his ass. He slowly pushed in, giving Josh time to adjust before moving further. Once inside as far as he could go, Aaron waited for Josh to give the okay. "Go," cam Josh's voice from ahead of him. He pulled out and then rammed back in, almost making Josh scream. (His voiced increased a few octaves though.) Aaron continued his brutal thrusts, with Josh begging for more every time. In a particularly hard thrust he hit Josh's special spot, which actually made him scream. "Oh my god, do that again,please, dear god please it felt so good,pleasepleaseplease-" "Your wish is my command," Aaron barely managed to grunt out a reply to Josh's begging. He hit Josh's g-spot dead on, just as hard as before, and Josh screamed bloody murder. The entire block could probably hear him, but Aaron couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. He nailed Josh repeatedly, and Josh continued to scream his lungs out. Soon, Josh came with his loudest scream yet, and Aaron followed, not as loud as Josh, but pretty loud. They both collapsed onto the table, panting.  
"Best session we've had yet?" Aaron asked when he regained his breath.  
"Definitely. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this is the second smut I've ever written so if it's particularly terrible thats why. I'm not posting the first. Don't ask.


	9. I ❤ man buns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: blow jobs n buttsex

Aaron arched his eyebrow at Josh. They'd done things like this before, but never this specific. "So, that's the terms and conditions then?" Josh nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's it! Yes or no?" Aaron considered the pros and cons. Pros: he'd get a blow job. Cons:  
...  
He couldn't think of any. "Alright. Sounds good." Josh smiled even wider. "Great! See you later tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows and Aaron chuckled. He gave a solitary wave and turned to head into the spare bedroom. It was Josh's turn to use the bedroom for recording. Aaron sighed. How was he supposed to record Mapstrav with Josh when he had such dirty thoughts on his mind? He sighed. It wouldn't be the first time that Josh had put him a comprising situation.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Ahh, blow jobs☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Aaron was sitting on their bed in the bedroom, waiting on Josh. He went to go do something. Because of what was about to go down, Aaron couldn't think straight enough to try and figure out what it was. He was just waiting, very, very impatiently. Finally, Josh waltzed into the room. He looked no different than he had before, nor had he brought anything with him. Aaron wondered what he'd done, but he quickly discarded that thought when Josh approached him. He stood up and attacked Josh with his lips, surprising him slightly. He wrapped his arms around Josh and lifted him up. Josh's legs curled around Aaron's torso. They slowly inched backwards from the door to where the bed was. Aaron had already pushed Josh into submission and was ravishing the inside of his mouth. He explored every crevice of his mouth, and Josh moaned into the kiss. When they reached the bed they fell onto it. They were too caught up in their furious make out that when they fell the only reaction was a slight noise of surprise from Aaron. The sensation and surprise of falling were gone as quickly as they'd came though, because he noticed that Josh had started to gain dominance in the kiss. He wanted to fight back, but he held back from suppressing him as he usually would. It wasn't often that Josh led the show, and he decided that Josh had worked hard for this. He gave him a run for his money without actually overpowering him and he could practically feel Josh's ego growing. Or maybe that was something else. Either way, Aaron was getting tired of the foreplay. He couldn't deny the pleasure that he gained from making Josh squirm with his mouth alone, but at this rate they'd be up all night. Josh pulled Aaron from his thoughts with a hard bite on his neck. He moaned loudly and rolled his head to expose his neck more. Maybe he could spend a bit more time with this. Josh licked the bite that was bright red against Aaron's relatively pale skin. He added two more to the growing collection of marks dotting Aaron's neck, earning him another moan from Aaron. Josh legs were still wrapped around Aaron and he used this to his advantage. He grinded hard against him. His head rolled back and he whimpered loudly. Josh sat up abruptly. When Aaron opened his eyes Josh could see the lust that had built up there. He was more than ready. Josh made Aaron sit up so he could remove his shirt and removed his own with haste. Josh unwrapped himself from around Aaron's hips and sat on his chest. Aaron wheezed slightly, the breath being knocked out of him. It became even harder to breathe when Josh started palming him through his jeans. He could hear Josh mumbling to himself things like, "I can't wait," and "I wish I could see what I'll look like with his cum decorating my face like make up,". Aaron shivered. He knew Josh had wanted this for a while, but he didn't know how bad. Josh was always extremely nasty when it came to his kinks, but this was a new high. His need was radiating off of him, and it was very arousing but also kind of terrifying. Josh was also kind of crazy, so you never know, and that's part of what made him so enticing. Josh got on his knees, still hovering above Aaron's chest, and unzipped his pants. His butt was inches away from his face and he didn't even try to hold back the urge to smack it. Josh inclined backwards, practically stuffing his butt into Aaron's face. He was well aware why he didn't even hesitate to smack him on the ass, and Josh dared him to do it again. By now he had finished pulling of Aaron's pants painfully slowly and yanked his boxers down. Aaron gave a sharp intake of breath at the sudden cold his cock was exposed to. Josh had to lean forward again to refocus on the erection in front of him. Aaron saw the opportunity and took it. He quickly unzipped Josh's jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Josh noticed but he was preoccupied with gently rubbing Aaron's cock and could do nothing about it. Aaron slapped him on the ass again, harder this time. Josh moaned from ahead of him and said,"Stop that. I'm busy. I can't focus if you're bothering me back there. " He could hear the smirk in Aaron's voice when he said "Maybe you shouldn't give out such golden opportunities if you don't want someone to take them. You know you put yourself in this spot. How could I not attack my boyfriend's ass when it's hanging above my head like a pinata?" "Fuck you." "I can't, my turn's Thursday remember?" Josh just pushed his butt down onto Aaron's face again. Not unexpectedly, he felt something wet near his rim. He wasn't trying to suffocate Aaron, but if he did what Josh thought he was going to... Well, let's just say that Josh might have difficulty sitting back up. Aaron's tongue licked around it's target for a while, causing Josh to squirm and moan. When his tongue slipped in, Josh couldn't help but press down harder. He moaned and forced himself to lift off of Aaron.  
"You're an ass."  
Aaron didn't even seem like he'd been slowly losing oxygen. "Only yours."  
Josh returned to the task at hand. He had stopped stroking Aaron earlier, having been otherwise occupied. Now, Aaron had only gotten harder from Josh almost killing him with his ass. Josh shook his head slightly and increase the speed of his strokes. Aaron moaned under him. He sat up and played with Josh's rim using his tongue aga8n. It was probably his favorite way to torture him during sex. He moaned again. He decided to put these noises to good use other than to gratify Aaron. He lowered his head onto Aaron's dick, not even flinching when he thrusted up into his throat. Aaron was having his way with his ass hole and making him squirm and moan around his dick. The sensation of the vibrations caused Aaron to moan himself. He bobbed up and down in Aaron's cock multiple times feeling euphoric. Between Aaron and his magic tongue and the cock halfway down his throat, he was being overridden by the pleasure. He could feel his release coming on, but he didn't want it to end yet. The goal hadn't yet been achieved. He pulled of Aaron and grabbed the spit slick dick hard. Aaron's cock was leaking precum on top of the spit that covered it. In the back of his mind he wanted to throw his ambition to the wind and let Aaron fuck him hard the old fashioned way, but he resisted. He pumped hard and fast, squeezing at the base of the cock. Aaron moaned long and hard into Josh's ass. Josh felt it run through his body, making him shiver. He continued to pump Aaron's cock eager to make him spill. Josh licked the tip of Aaron's cock, tasting the salty bitterness of his precum. It tastes just like him, he thought. Suddenly Aaron removed his tongue from Josh's ass and attempted a warning. "Josh, Josh, it's coming, oh god, oh my god I'm gonna-" Josh was covered in a spray of white as Aaron moaned as loud as a TV on max volume. Josh grinned. He'd gotten what he wanted. There was cum all over him and his face especially. He wiped some off with his his finger and tasted it. Cinnamon and vanilla, he decided that was what it tasted like. He turned around to face a panting Aaron and lowered his ass onto Aaron's cock. Aaron was tired, but still full mast. He always had so much stamina. Josh moaned and some of the cum on him landed in his mouth. He gratefully swallowed it. He hovered over Aaron's face while fucking himself on his cock. Some cum landed on him too. Josh licked his face to get it off. Josh had hit his g-spot while mindlessly rocking on Aaron's cock and he moaned just as loud as Aaron and collapsed onto him. There was cum covering his chest and all over his face. He'd gotten some on Aaron now too. Aaron's breathing had returned to normal by now and he pressed Josh closer to him. Josh reveled in the heat of Aaron's body pressing against his and the stickiness of the cum that coated most of his upper body. He sighed contentedly and soon fell asleep. Aaron followed soon after. They'd have to worry about clean up later.


	10. so undertale is great game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: this one ain't smut, sex toys, use of a camera

Josh was bored. Aaron had gone to Germany without him again(the nerve!) and be had nothing else to do today. No videos to record, nothing to edit, no other plans. The Wills were busy doing whatever they do in their free time(probably each other) and no one else was available. Everyone else had something to do but him. Normally, he'd watch Netflix or play a game, but he'd been doing that all day. There was no point in going outside into the smoldering heat. He was out of options.  
Josh laid back from his sitting position on his bed. "Uggh, I'm so borrred. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die of boredom."  
He laid there and stared at the ceiling. Then he had an idea. _I could call Aaron!_ He picked his phone up from the bedside table and called Aaron. He had him on speed dial for convenience. The phone rang once, twice, before Aaron picked up.  
" _Josh? What do you need? Is something wrong?_ " Concern laced his voice.  
"Aaron, I'm dying." Josh tried his best to sound deathly ill.  
" _What?! What happened?_ " Aaron's voice was panicked. Josh was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"I'm dying... of boredom." Josh burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he didn't noticed the sound of the call ending. He dropped his phone and clutched his stomach.  
When he did stop laughing he bad a giant grin on his face. He picked up his phone and was about to apologize but he noticed that the call had stopped. He dialed Aaron's number. This time Aaron was much less concerned.  
" _What do you need?_ " His voice was so flat it sounded more like a statement than a question.  
"Oh man, I'm really sorry about that. It's just, you were so worried, I couldn't help it."  
" _Uh huh._ "  
"I'm serious! It's so boring here without you."  
" _I'm sure you can find something to do._ "  
"Nope! Everyone else is being productive. I miss you."  
In the background Josh could hear the sound of someone yelling. There was a few honking horns. _"Look I've got to go. I'm blocking the drive-thru. Look inside the 3rd drawer of the dresser. There's a surprise waiting for you in there. I'm sure you won't be as bored with it._ " There was a click and the call ended. Josh put his phone back onto the table and looked over to the dresser.  
 _A surprise eh? I wonder..._ He got up and walked over to the dresser. Upon opening the drawer he squealed in delight. Nestled among various shirts of Aaron's was a bright red dildo. Attached to it was a note.  
' _Hey. If you're reading this, I didn't have a chance to give it to you. It's probably your fault anyway._  
 _I got this especially for you. It's even flavoured. Just for you. You kinky bastard. -Aaron_ '  
Josh picked up the dildo and ran around in a circle. He took one last look in the drawer one to see there was a remote under the dildo. Josh's eyes widened. "It vibrates? Oh my god! I've got to try this out right now!" He snatched up the remote and jumped on the bed.  
He opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He took off his pants and underwear and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers.  
He slid one of his fingers into his ass. He moved it back and forth, adjusting to the intrusion. He soon added a second finger, scissoring them. He couldn't help the whine that escaped him. He wasted no time adding a third finger to the bunch. He spreaded them as far away from each other as he could, stretching himself. He whined again and decided it was time to put in the dildo. Then out of the blue, he had an idea.  
 _Aaron'll probably want to see this. Why don't I record it?_ He got up out of the bed and walked over to the closet. In it, he found a camera suitable for his purposes. He turned it on and put it on a tripod. He set up the camera near the bed, pointing towards the spot he'd been lying on. He climbed back onto the bed and reached over to press the record button. He picked up the dildo from where he put it earlier and pressed it against his hole. He applied a bit more pressure and the tip inched into him. He kept pushing the dildo into him at that back breakingly slow pace, pressing his face into the sheets.  
When the dildo was fully inside of him, Josh lifted his face out of the covers to find its remote. Thankfully it wasn't far away from where the dildo was. He examined the options on the remote. _Slow, medium, fast. I think I'll go extreme._ He pressed the fast button. The dildo started to vibrate loudly and Josh involuntarily moaned, dropping the remote.  
He grabbed the edge of the dildo and pulled it out just to slam it in again. He moaned loudly. "Aah! Aaron!"  
He continued to slam the dildo into himself, moaning bloody murder. "Mmm, god, Aaron!"  
Josh hit prostate with the dildo and his back arched. "Oh god yeah!"  
His mind ran rampant, filled with the picture of Aaron ramming him into the bed. He imagined Aaron's skin pressed against his, his hot breath on Josh's neck. He could almost feel Aaron's hands around his waist. Josh pounded the dildo harder into himself.  
"Jesus christ, Aaron, oh my god! Oh yeah!" Josh came with a loud moan. He collapsed onto the bed panting. He had just enough strength left to pull the dildo out of his ass and turn it off along with the camera. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Bonus:**

Josh had woken up and cleaned everything up. Then he remembered the video the he recorded. I should probably send this to Aaron.  
When he sent it, he got a text from Aaron 5 minutes later. ' _Thanks for the present. Nice to see you enjoy the toy I got you. I'll be sure to reward you when I get back._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you mightve had some ideas about me if you came from wattpad or if youve been a bit weirded out by the contents of some of these chapters. im going to tell you right now: whatever youre thinking, you are absolutely right.


	11. chara is my favorite character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/123999476718/imagine-your-otp-having-sex-in-a-snow-fort-that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: they have buttsex in a igloo, it's from a prompt

"Catch me if you can, asshole!" Josh ran inside the snow fort, barely doing a snowball that flew towards him.  
"I can and I will!" Aaron was right behind him, already armed with more snowballs. He followed Josh into the fort and blocked the entrance. "You're mine now." He closed in on Josh, who'd backed himself into a corner.  
Josh searched desperately for a way out, but found none. He was trapped. Well, might as well embrace my fate. He ran into Aaron, hitting him in the stomach with his shoulder. They both toppled over, Josh landing on top of Aaron.  
"I win."  
"I guess you do. I kinda trapped myself running in here, honestly. If it wasn't for that, I would've won."  
"Doesn't matter, I already won."  
"Don't be a broken record." Josh sighed. "So what do you want?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We agreed that the person who won would get something from the other person, remember?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"So what do you want?"  
"To put it simply, you." Aaron flipped them over in the snow so he was on top of Josh. He kissed him softly, pressing him down into the snow.  
"Are we really gonna do this in the snow?" Josh was skeptical, and it showed.  
"Sure, it'll be fine babe," he placed another kiss on Josh's neck.  
"If you say so." Aaron sat up and unzipped Josh's jacket. Josh shivered slightly in the cold but stopped when Aaron laid back on top of him.  
"What are you doing."  
"Warming you up."  
"How is that supposed to work? You're still wearing your snow covered jacket. There are literally wet spots on my shirt."  
"Shhh." Aaron did correct his mistake however, taking off his coat before laying on Josh again. His plan didn't work as well as he was hoping it would've, but he thought Josh might've been a little warmer. They laid there awkwardly for a few seconds before Josh decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed Aaron off of him and climbed back onto him. "And you're supposed to be the smart one," he mumbled. He kissed Aaron hard, pinning him to the ground. It quickly transitioned from the sliding of lips to open mouth kissing and within seconds Josh had latched onto Aaron with his tongue. Aaron had wrapped his arms around Josh, holding him closer. Josh rubbed his knee against Aaron's crotch and he moaned into the kiss. His hands dipped under Aaron's shirt and pulled it up, briefly stopping the kiss. It was then that Aaron pulled away from the kiss, confusing Josh.  
"What--"  
"I hope you enjoyed your little bout of control because I'm taking over now." He sat up and pulled Josh shirt up over his head in one swift movement. He flipped Josh over onto his stomach in the snow and pulled his pants down. This all happened within the span of a minute, bewildering Josh. One thing he didn't fail to register, was that he was exposed to the cold air that wasn't actually that cold. All the heavy breathing must've warmed it up.  
"Do you have any suggestions?" Aaron asked.  
"Not... really..."  
"Really? No requests?"  
"No..."  
"C'mon, nothing you really want me to do to you?"  
"Well... it's been awhile since you've..."  
"Since I've what?" Josh couldn't see it, but he could hear the smirk in Aaron's voice. Damn him.  
"Since you've rimmed me..."  
"Sorry what? I can't hear you."  
"I want you to give me a rim job."  
"Hmmm?"  
"God damn it, I want you to stick your tongue in my ass!"  
"That's all you had to say, I don't know why you didn't say it earlier."  
"Go fuck your--" he was cut off by a moan making it's way through him. Aaron had, of course, done what he had asked, just at a very inopportune time for Josh. His tongue circle around Josh's asshole, occasionally dipping in. Josh was moaning like crazy, constantly outputting noise. "Aah, god, Aaron, mmm," he moaned.  
Aaron pulled away. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll take good care of you." He put a finger in his tongues place, moving it in and out slowly. He added a second finger and scissored them back and forth inside of Josh, stretching him. Josh was whining now, impatient. "Hurry up, I want you so badly Aaron."  
"Just hold on, I don't want to hurt you babe." He added the third and final finger, continuing to stretch Josh. He thrusted the fingers in and out of Josh, causing him to rock back onto them. "Aaron, please!"  
"Tell me what you want."  
"Fuck me, fuck me please!"  
"As you desire." Aaron pulled his fingers out of Josh and lined himself up. He pushed into slowly, sighing at the tightness. Once he was all the way in he waited for the ok from Josh. "Please go, Aaron, please!"  
And with that final confirmation, he pulled out and rammed back into Josh. Josh moaned and dug his face into the snow. "Aah~! More! Harder!"  
Aaron continued to slam into Josh at a brutal pace. Josh was moving backwards onto his dick on each thrust, trying to get him in deeper. Aaron hit Josh's prostate and Josh lost his mind. "Oh YEAH! Do that again! Fuck me harder! Godd Aaron, you're always so good to me! Faster!" Aaron was nailing his prostate with every thrust now, making Josh scream in pleasure. He was fast approaching his peak.  
"YES! Just like that! Aaron Aaron Aaron oh god I'm gonna cum!" Just then, Josh came. He screamed Aaron's name and clenched around Aaron's cock. That final burst of pleasure was enough to drive Aaron over the edge with him, Aaron grunting Josh's name.  
They fell over in the now partially melted snow, panting. They laid there for a second, trying to compose themselves. Aaron pulled out of Josh and pulled his pants up. He grabbed their coats from the corner of the fort and wrapped Josh in them. He picked up the now semi-conscious Josh from the snow and stepped outside only to turn around and head back in. _Holy shit, was it always this cold? What am I going to do? It's not like we can stay in here. Shit! I'm gonna have to make a run for it!_ Aaron braced himself and stepped outside. The wind chilled him to the bone and he felt like he was freezing to death, but when he looked down at Josh -who had fallen asleep- he felt determination pour into him. He dashed towards the door of the apartment building and did his best to ignore the wind biting at his face. He reached the doors and busted into the building, startling one of their neighbors who was leaving the building. "Sorry, I'm in kind of a hurry!" He yelled back at the person as he ran by. He reached the elevator (or shall I say, _lift_ ) and pressed the button. He jogged in place while waiting, trying to shake the shock of transitioning from the freezing cold to the warmth of the building with seconds.  
The elevator came down with no one on it much to Aaron's happiness. He hopped on and pressed the button for their floor. The elevator dinged on the first floor and someone got on the elevator. They were too absorbed in the conversation they were having to properly notice Aaron and Josh, but Aaron was still nervous. Josh was leaning his head on Aaron's chest as he was sleeping and that helped him calm down a bit. The elevator reached their floor after what seemed to be an eternity and Aaron ran as quickly and quietly as he could to their apartment. He had to put Josh down to search his pockets for the keys and unlock the door. When he finally got inside he put the sleeping Josh down on the couch and closed the door. He slumped against the door and sighed. _That has to be the most unnecessarily nerve-racking thing I've ever done. I need some tea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chara is pretty great not gonna lie  
> i h8 this i just spent 10min looking for the goddamn prompt for this piece of shit and i found it but the goddam prompt was already in the description of the fucking wattpad story-


	12. sans is pretty g8 too tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124063828118/imagine-your-otp-having-hot-office-sex-when-all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: office sex, sex toys, slurs I think, this derived from a prompt; Imagine your otp having hot office sex when all their workers go home., dirty talk, I'll link the prompt in the description, this the longest smut yet, also they kinda kiss with cum in their mouths

It was 7 pm. Everyone in the office had gone home for the weekend. Aaron and Josh were the only ones left, finishing off the day's work. Wait, let me rephrase that. Aaron was finishing the day's work, Josh was bothering him.  
"Aww, come on Aaron, it's been so long since we've had sex in the office. Everyone's always here late. But now it's just us." Josh was like a ghost hovering over his shoulder. Whispering temptation. But Aaron needed to finish what he was working on. Ignoring Josh was proving to be quite the task, however. It's not like anything he said was wrong.  
"No. I'm trying to finish this project so we meet the deadline."  
"You can finish it later."  
"Did you not hear me? We have a deadline to meet. I can't finish it later."  
"You most certainly can. I know about the deadline. We've still got a week left. You're the only one uptight about it. You need to relax Aaron. Let me help you." Josh was so right it hurt. Aaron honestly didn't know why he was still resisting. Maybe he was just subconsciously being difficult. Even still, he denied Josh's advances.  
"I think I'd rather finish it now and relax with a cup of tea later."  
"Wow, you're as difficult as ever. Do you like tea more than you like me? I'm insulted."  
"Of course I don't. Just let me finish this."  
"I would, but after that you're going home. And I still have work to finish, so I can't go with you. I need you to stay here with me."  
"Do you really? Maybe you should be doing your work instead of pestering me."  
"You know full well I can't do that. This is too much of a golden opportunity! Or do you not want to fuck me into a sobbing mess like you did last time?" Josh leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear. "I even brought toys so we can have more fun this time." It was in that moment that whatever resolve Aaron had left shattered into a million pieces. He stood up abruptly and pinned Josh against the wall. Josh, who was startled by the sudden change in position, didn't completely register the situation until Aaron spoke. "Where are the toys," Aaron growled.   
Josh smirked at him. "I knew you'd come to your senses eventually."  
"Where. Are. The. Toys," Aaron growled again.  
"Under my desk in a red box with a white ribbon. It's hard to miss."  
Aaron took off almost immediately, heading to Josh's office which was adjacent to his. The box was exactly where Josh had said it was. He opened it and inside he found some surprisingly sturdy ribbon and a bright blue dildo. There was note attached to it. Was thinking of you when I bought this. Hope you like! ♡Josh  
Aaron smiled at the note and pocketed it before picking up the entire box and heading back to his office. When he got back inside Josh was sitting on his now mostly cleared desk looking proud of himself. "Did you see my note?"  
"Of course I did, babe. Nice to know you're thinking of me when you buy sex toys. I wonder if you think of me when you use them on yourself too." Aaron placed to box on the desk near Josh before wrapping his arms around Josh's waist.  
"You know it. The thought of you is enticing to me. I can't help it." Josh didn't move an inch as Aaron untied his tie and lifted up his shirt.  
"Hmmm, maybe you should call me sometime. You'll be able to do more than just think of me." Aaron began to unbuckle Josh's pants and unbutton them.  
"How scandalous. I might just take you up on that offer." Josh's pants were off of him and on the floor now, his erection having no other protection than the thin fabric of his boxers.  
"I'd sure hope so. Who knows what you might do to yourself if I wasn't there to make it better." Aaron started to play with Josh through his boxers, making him squirm.  
"Nothing I do to myself could ever measure up with what you do to me, darling. After all, you're the only one who knows my sweet spots."  
"Oh, you mean here?" Aaron squeezed the base of Josh's cock, making him moan. "Or here?" He pressed down lightly on the head, releasing another identical sound.  
"Exactly. You've got pleasuring me down to a science. There's no way anything else could ever compare."  
"Glad to hear that. I could do so many things to you right now, even with limited supplies. Tell me sweetie, would you like me to tie your hands up and have you bounce on my cock? Do you want me to shove that dildo up your ass and turn it on, watch you beg for me like the whore you are? Would you rather suck me off, swallow me up? So many options, so little time."  
"I couldn't possibly choose. They all sound so delicious and rewarding. I can't handle it."  
"If you don't choose we can't do anything. Then you won't get anything."  
"No! Anything but that."  
"So choose."  
"Ahh, I want to bounce on your gorgeous cock. Please!"  
"Interesting choice. In all honesty, I'm surprised you were even able to make it. I was sure all the options I'd given you were enough to make you lose it on the spot."  
"Don't underestimate me."  
"I'll be sure not to." And with that, Aaron removed his hand from Josh's cock and grabbed the roll of ribbon from the box. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. He cut the ribbon at an appropriate length and pulled on it just to double check the sturdiness. It held strong. "Where'd you find this ribbon Aaron?"  
"I bought it off Amazon. I got it for £5."I don't know British currency shhh  
"Interesting. Put your hands behind your back." Josh did as told and Aaron tied his hands with the ribbon. "Try moving. Does it hurt?"  
"I can't untie it, but it doesn't hurt when I move around."  
"Excellent." Aaron took a seat in his desk chair and wheeled it towards where Josh was sitting. "Do me a favor and bend over." Aaron opened another drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. He pulled down Josh's boxers and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He coated Josh's entrance with it and slid one of his fingers inside. He wasted no time adding another finger so he could really start to stretch Josh. He made sure to hit Josh's mini sweet spots as often as he could to keep him relaxed. After all, as much as he did want to slowly turn Josh into a sobbing pleasured mess, he still had that report to finish.  
Aaron added a third finger to the mix and stretched Josh as wide as he could. He had no intention of hurting him. He accidently brushed a finger against Josh's prostate, and Josh rocked back onto his fingers. "C'mon Aaron," he said, greatly exaggerating the r," dominate me. I've been waiting so long for this, for you. Please. I'm begging you."  
"Hush. You know I always take care of you. Just wait." He pressed hard against Josh's prostate.   
"A-ah...!" Josh moaned loudly. "Okay... I'll be patient."  
"Good." Aaron pulled his fingers out of Josh's ass. "Come here." Josh sat down on Aaron's lap. Aaron leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "In order for this to work I need you to turn around and face me. I'm going to grab your hips and line you up okay? You tell me when you're ready." Josh nodded and turned around.   
His erection was flush against his stomach, tinted a light red similar to Josh's face. Aaron lifted him up by the hips and waited. "I'm ready." Aaron eased him down slowly on to his cock. It took a lot of self-control for him to not just slam Josh down onto him. He needed to be handled with love and care. Aaron didn't want to hurt his poor little sub.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Aaron grabbed his waist again and slammed him down onto his cock. A moan ran through Josh and he braced his legs on the side of the chair. Aaron repeated this action, each time lifting Josh up just high enough so he wouldn't come off of Aaron and slamming him down harder. "Oh Aaron, yes, god yes! I always forget exactly how good it feels to have you inside of me!"  
Aaron chuckled. "I'm sure I'm not that much of a luxury. I simply give you what I know you want."  
"I want more! Give it to me harder! Oh yeah!"  
"Of course you want more of me, you're such a little slut Josh. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm gonna watch you unravel, piece by sexy piece."  
"Aaron, oh Aaron please! I want you so badly! Break me! Fuck me so hard I forget where I am!"  
"Trust me, my little slut, I can do much worse than that. But now is not the time nor place. For now, I think I'll just make sure you never forget how good I feel again." Aaron grunted out.  
Josh's head was spinning from Aaron's words and the pleasure from Aaron bringing him down. He could feel his release coming on.  
"Aaron! Aaron! Aaron I'm gonna cum Aaron!"  
"It's okay baby, it's okay." Josh came all over his and Aaron's stomachs, moaning out Aaron's name. He collapsed against Aaron, panting. Aaron gently lifted him off of his cock, but was stopped by Josh. "You deserve it. You always treat me so kindly, it's only common sense I help you out too. I'll need you to untie me first though." Aaron untied his hands. Josh stroked Aaron's erection. Aaron leaned against Josh, moaning.   
"A-ah, Josh..." He bit down on Josh's shoulder. Josh increased the speed of his hand, squeezing the head of his cock. Aaron continued to moan into Josh shoulder, lifting off of his shoulder to kiss him. He put his arms around Josh's neck making the kiss more intense. He pulled away from the kiss panting.  
"God, Josh, how are you so good at this? I'm losing my shit over here."  
Josh let out a breathy laugh. "Practice on you, of course."  
"Oh yeah, I suppose so."  
"If you were to let go of me, I could make you feel a lot better." Aaron put his arms down and watched as Josh got down onto his knees on the floor. He took Aaron's erection in his mouth. Aaron moaned and bucked up into Josh's mouth. Josh didn't even flinch, he just let Aaron calm down. "God you feel so nice. It has to be illegal to be this good."  
Josh simply hummed in response, making Aaron moan again. He swirled his tongue around Aaron's cock, hollowing out his cheeks. He moved up and down on Aaron's cock. Aaron ran his finger through Josh's hair, guiding him along. Aaron couldn't take much more of Josh's administrations.   
"Josh, god, you feel so good. I don't think I can hold out much longer," he moaned. Josh swallowed around him and that tipped him over the edge. He came with a grunt and his grip on Josh's hair involuntary tightened.  
Josh lifted off of Aaron's cock with a lewd pop. Aaron was panting heavily, trying to regain composure. Josh climbed back onto his lap and leaned on him. "Did I ever tell you how bittersweet you taste?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Here, you can taste it for yourself," He kissed Aaron. It was a short, sweet kiss.  
"I guess you're right. Maybe I should eat more sweets."  
"Maybe." They sat in silence, content.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Love you too. But first, we should get dressed and head home before we both fall asleep." Aaron spared a quick glance at the clock. "It's 9:30."  
"Awww, but I like it here. You're so warm and comfy."  
"That's great, but now we've got to come in early so you can finish your work. Now, get up, clean yourself off in the bathroom. I'll put my stuff back on my desk and get your clothes."  
"Oh alright. But are you sure you don't wanna join me in the--"  
"Yes."  
"You're no fun." Josh yo up and left the room to head to the bathroom. As Aaron was pulling up his pants he realized that some of Josh's cum had gotten on his shirt. _Well shit. He always gets me with his stupid smooth talking... I really need to learn how to resist him better. Now my favorite shirt has a stain on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been unnecessarily stressed 5 times today  
> im going to have a heart attack
> 
> if im going to be perfectly honest sometimes when im posting these i will either reread it or read a bit of the end and i disgust myself sometimes. im all like 'ew i actually wrote that wha the flying fuck is wrong with me' but then my like 'whatever ive read much worse than the smut i write'  
> this one in particular i actually said ew out loud


	13. butt the real question here is....... do u ship charisk cuz i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tristan = curaxu  
> yeh this is the one chapter that hes in if i remember correctly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: blow jobs, threesome, dirty talk, hair pulling, buttsex, I think it's called frottage?, I don't know Aaron eats ass I guess, I think that's it

Tristan was in front of Josh, kissing him and whispering little things into his ear. Aaron was behind him, rutting against his ass and pressing tiny kisses on his neck. Tristan was biting his collarbone, lifting his t-shirt, making tiny marks on his chest and stomach. Josh couldn't help but moan as he felt Aaron's erection on his ass again, licking his earlobe and whispering to him just like Tristan was. But the words were different. While Tristan words were soft and encouraging, Aaron was dirty and demeaning. "You're such a slut Josh, wanting to be with me and Tris at the same time."   
Tristan was sucking hard on Josh's nipple, making him whimper. Aaron grabbed Josh's hands and put them behind his back. He bit down on Josh's neck at the same time Tristan bit down on Josh's nipple. Josh moaned again. "How would you like it if Tris went down on you, huh? If he took your cock all the way to the base and swirled his tongue around it? I bet the wet heat of his mouth would make you cum on the spot," Aaron continued to mumble to him.  
Josh couldn't help but whine. Tristan stopped his ministrations to whisper in Josh's ear too. "You'd look beautiful with your mouth around my cock." He looked Josh in the eye and licked his lips. Josh shivered under his gaze. He locked lips with Tristan as Aaron unfastened his jeans. They explored each other's mouths feverishly while Aaron palmed Josh's dick through his boxers. Josh moaned into the kids and Tristan pressed harder against him, deepening the kiss. Josh could feel Tristan's dick through his jeans, rubbing on him. They parted, panting, a thin line of spit still connecting their mouths.   
"Aaron," Tristan tried to gain Aaron's attention. While Tristan and Josh were locking lips Aaron had removed his own pants and been rubbing his erection against Josh's ass, adding to the pleasure of the event. "It's time to do it."  
Aaron stepped from behind Josh and approached Tristan. They also locked lips and while they made out Josh took off Tristan's pants and started to play his through his boxers. There was a wet spot in his boxers were the tip of his cock was. Josh pressed down on the tip and Tristan briefly pulled away to moan.   
They pulled away with a final kiss and Tristan pulled up Josh. "Come here."   
Josh's eyes were clouded with lust and he eagerly stood eye to eye with Tristan. "Hm?"  
"You're gonna go down on me. You can do it. You've done it before. And you're gonna let Aaron do what he wants okay?"   
"Okay." Josh went down to Tristan's cock, straight and proud. He pulled his boxers down and admired it for a moment. It was pale like Tristan, a little on the slender side but not lacking in length. It's tip was almost beet red, precum dribbling down it like water leaking from a faucet. Josh licked the tip of it, tasting the precum. It tastes like maple syrup, he noted. He circled his tongue around the bellend. Tristan's cock twitched at the heat and his breath hitched.  
Josh took the cock into his mouth, his tongue cushioning it's entrance. Tristan sighed and placed a hand in Josh's hair. As Josh started to bob his head on Tristan's cock his underwear was pulled down. "I know you love being eaten out," Aaron said. He pressed his tongue into Josh's asshole. Josh let out a half moan half whimper onto Tristan's cock and he moaned. Aaron buried his face into Josh's ass making Josh moan around Tristan's cock.   
"Josh, fuck, you're doing so good, keep it up," Tristan moaned out. Aaron pulled away from Josh to fill the area his tongue occupied with his fingers. He stretched Josh as wide as he could, occasionally slipping his tongue back in with his fingers. Josh's moans were like a godsend to Tristan. He thrusted into Josh's mouth unexpectedly, making Josh choke slightly. Aaron pulled out his fingers and stood up.   
He lifted up Josh's legs and lined himself up. Josh was surprised to suddenly have no connection to the ground but Tristan grabbed his hair and kept him on his dick. Aaron pushed into Josh slowly, sighing as he did. When he was all the way in he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You feel great around my cock."   
Aaron pulled out and slammed back in, rocking Josh forward onto Tristan's cock. Tristan groaned at the sudden force and the feeling of Josh's near scream around his cock. He started to thrust into Josh's mouth as Aaron found a pace for his brutal thrusts. They soon matched up together, both thrusting in and out to the same beat. Josh was losing his mind, screaming around Tristan's cock as he was fucked from both sides. Both Tristan and Aaron had words spewing out of their mouths, not helping Josh's internal struggle of not cumming.   
"Jesus christ Josh, your mouth feels so nice, god yes, just keep making that noise," Tristan panted.   
Aaron slapped Josh's ass and chuckled. "You heard him slut. Make some noise. I guess you can't with a dick down you throat though. I bet you love being skewered through like this."  
Josh's mind was racing a million miles a minute. He could barely for any coherent thoughts. All that ran through him were their words and the pleasure and the need for more more more. Josh swallowed around Tristan's cock.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Josh, fuck!" Tristan moaned. "I'm so close, ahhh!"   
"Josh, you're so tight, ugh," Aaron grunted. "You take our cocks so well, as always. You're our little whore, ready to take as many cocks as needed. You're such a good little whore." He punctuated the last word with a final thrust. Josh came hard with a muffled scream. He spilled all over the carpeted floors of their bedroom, cum shooting from his cock in short bursts.   
Both Tristan and Aaron pulled out of him. Aaron picked him up bridal style and carried him over to their bed. He laid him down on it and returned his attention to Tristan.   
"Let's finish this up, shall we?" He licked his lips and approached Tristan. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, tongues twirling around each other. They held onto each other for dear life, rutting against each other. They pulled apart panting.   
"You're eager," Aaron said.   
"No more than you," Tristan replied.   
Aaron bit down on his neck hard to hold in a moan when they collided just the right way. Tristan whined and grabbed fistfuls of Aaron's shirt. They were both breathing hard.   
"Fuck, Tristan, mmm god, why does it feel so good to rub against you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, if I knew I'd tell."  
"Yeah, just a little more, I'm so close Tristan, so close," Aaron moaned.   
"We're almost there, I can feel it coming on Aaron," Tristan's breath bordered on hyperventilation. They kissed one final time before the both of them came all over each other's stomachs. Aaron chuckled breathlessly when he came down from his high.   
"Man, we're all such sluts."  
"I know." Tristan laughed along with him. "Come on, let's lay down with Josh. After we clean up this mess."

Aaron and Tristan went to the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean the cum off of their stomachs. They decided they were going to discuss what to do about the carpet in the morning.   
They came back to the bedroom happy and satisfied. They climbed into bed with Josh, both of them pressed up against his sleeping form. They soon fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was the most popular on wattpad  
> im sure you might be able to guess why  
> i h8 this chapter so much


	14. i think they're really cute together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A being dared to call Person C on the phone in the middle of being roughly fucked to the high heavens by Person B. http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/120483228700/person-a-being-dared-to-call-person-c-on-the-phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this sin: i guess a type of voyeurism, $betting$, typical buttsex

"You sure you're up to it?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah. That 20 bucks shall be mine!" Josh declared.  
"Sure."  
* ~ *  
"God, Aaron," Josh moaned. Aaron pounded into him. He dug his nails into Aaron's back. The bed creaked under them. "More, give me more Aaron, fuck me harder!"  
Aaron smirked. "Hey Josh," he grunted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"   
Josh remembered the stupid bet he agreed to. "You aren't serious."   
"I will stop right now if you don't do it."  
"You wouldn't."  
Aaron slowed and Josh groaned and reached for his phone. He found it after feeling around on the end table. He dialed Tristan's number while Aaron mercilessly fucked him. He had trouble pressing the call button while Aaron sucked on the sensitive part of his neck.  
The phone rang once. The bed was still creaking incredibly loudly and moans flowed from Josh's mouth. The phone rang twice. He almost dropped the phone. Aaron was about to kiss him when Tristan picked up the phone.  
" _Hello?_ "  
"Hi, I uh-fuck, oh god _yes_ -I need to talk to you about the um, the thing." Josh tried hard to contain himself. Aaron apparently thought this was hilarious, seeing as he was cracking up.   
" _Is there something wrong? You sound strange._ "  
"No, no, everything's fine, I'm just a little sick."  
" _What's that noise in the background?_ "  
"Nothing, ahhh fuck yes," Josh moaned.   
" _What? Seriously, what's going on?_ "  
Josh couldn't stop himself from moaning into the phone while also keeping up a conversation. Aaron bit down on his neck and kissed him briefly. Josh moaned and dropped his phone onto the bed. He rejoined their lips. Neither of them heard Tristan's cries of confusion from the phone.   
They pulled apart and Josh had completely forgotten about poor Tristan, who was probably going to be scarred for life.   
"Oh yeah Aaron, harder! Right there! Yes!"  
"Josh, mmm god, you feel so nice, so nice."  
" _Is that Aaron? Josh? Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing!_ " Tristan's voice could barely be heard from the phone. Josh accidentally knocked the phone off of the bed. It landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud.   
× ~ ×  
Afterwards, Josh remembered that he had knocked his phone on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed that Tristan had hung up. _Of course he did,_ he thought. _Why would he stay?_ Then he noticed that the call was around 15 minutes long. _That's strange_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting ever closer to the end of already posted chapters folks


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this sin: idk nothing to serious honestly this is pretty vanilla 2 me but maybe not for other people

Aaron pressed Josh up against the door, kissing him hard. He had his hands up Josh's shirt, rubbing his nipples and his stomach. Josh had his legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and also had his hands up Aaron's shirt. He was holding onto him like his life depended on it. They made out furiously. Josh ran his hands up and down Aaron's back. The both of them were breathing hard through their noses. Aaron tilted his head to deepen the kiss and explore Josh's mouth with his tongue as they rutted together. Aaron ran his tongue against Josh's teeth and gums before pulling away. Aaron pulled Josh's shirt up and off of him. They grinded together, desperate for friction. Josh moaned and Aaron pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. He sucked on Josh's bottom lip and gripped his hips so hard they started to bruise. They continued to grind on each other. Aaron had to occupy his mouth with something so he didn't make any noise. He kissed and sucked on Josh's collarbone and his neck. Josh rolled his head upwards so Aaron had as much access as possible. Aaron bit down on Josh's neck and sucked hard on it. Josh let out another lewd moan and clawed at Aaron's back.  
"Aaron, god I need more, forget the Wills, I need you so badly right now," he groaned.   
"I want to just as badly as you do, trust me, but we can't," Aaron growled. Aaron continued to mark up Josh's neck. Josh was panting, running his fingers through Aaron's hair and pulling it when Aaron bit down on him. Aaron reached into Josh's pants to grip his ass. He squeezed it hard and Josh pulled on Aaron's hair hard. Aaron groaned. "Josh, jesus fuck, this has to be the horniest we've ever been."   
Josh laughed breathlessly. "I think you're right, ah, I need you so badly it hurts Aaron, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast please!"   
"I promise as soon as they leave I'll give you everything you want Josh, I want to fuck you, I really do, but I can't! I can't do it while they're here."   
"Forget them! I feel like I'm going to explode! Aaron please, I need to feel your cock, please I need it so bad! I need your cum inside me, I need you to stretch me so much I feel like I'm going to rip in two, I want your throbbing cock in my mouth, I want to swallow your cum, I need you to ravish me Aaron! I need you to choke me on your dick, I want you to make me bleed with how hard you bite me! Break me! I need you to break me! I can't stand being so close to you and not doing anything!" Just then, there was a shout from the bottom floor. "We're leaving! Thanks for letting us crash on your couch!"  
Aaron yanked his own pants and underwear down immediately and tore Josh off of him. He threw him onto the bed and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He pretty much ripped off Josh's pants and boxers. He lifted up Josh's hips. Josh had already spread his legs for Aaron and Aaron shoved Josh down onto his cock. Josh screamed and begged for more. Aaron fucked Josh into the bed, and it creaked at every thrust. Aaron was grunting with effort. Josh was screaming his lungs out in pleasure. "Oh yeah! Harder! Harder! It hurts so good Aaron!"   
Aaron grabbed Josh's legs and slammed Josh down onto his cock. He nailed Josh's prostate hard, and Josh screamed even louder. He came all over himself and the bed. Aaron pulled out of him and pulled his hair to make him sit up. Josh was still coming down now from his high when Aaron shoved his cock in his mouth. He let Aaron use him, fuck his mouth. When Aaron stopped pulling his hair and rapidly moving his head back and forth on his cock, Josh took matters into his own hands and pulled halfway off Aaron and grabbed the base of his dick. He pumped the area that wasn't covered by his mouth. Aaron had his fingers tangled in Josh's hair, moaning. "Mmm, yeah, there you go, you know how to suck a cock. You didn't even fight back when I shoved mine down your throat did you, bitch? No, you didn't because you're a whore. A whore who loves being dominated." Josh sucked harder on Aaron's cock and pumped it as fast as he could. Aaron pulled Josh's hair again. "Fuck, yes, god damn, you're so good at this. You take my cock like such a good like slut. You're such a fucking slut you know that?" Josh moaned around Aaron's cock. This was the last straw for Aaron. He grabbed Josh's head and pushed it all the way down on his cock, making Josh choke slightly. Aaron came deep down Josh's throat with a groan and pulled himself out of the wet heat of Josh's mouth. Josh still wanted more. "Use me more, Aaron, more! I want you to make me feel like trash, hit me, destroy me!" Aaron pushed Josh back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He claimed Josh's lips hungrily. He shoved his tongue into Josh's mouth and swapped spit with Josh. They pulled away from each other and Aaron bit down on Josh's neck hard. Blood dripped from the bite. Aaron licked and sucked on it and Josh moaned. Aaron positioned himself to line up with Josh's hole before shoving into him once again. Josh let out a moan that came close to a scream and wrapped his arms around Aaron. Aaron plowed into Josh and he could hear holes forming in the wall from the bed slamming against it. Aaron licked and sucked on Josh's nipples and bit down on them. He licked and bit Josh's chest and stomach. Josh was in complete bliss. Aaron was groaning. Josh's asshole was tightening around him and it felt so good. The tight heat enveloping his throbbing cock, more than ready to cum all over Josh. The friction was amazing. Aaron gave into the mounting pleasure and pulled out right before he came, covering Josh in cum. He grabbed Josh's rock hard cock and pumped it fast. Josh soon came too, adding to the mess of cum already on him. Aaron licked up the mess on Josh's stomach slowly, panting. Josh watched him with tired eyes, shivering at the warmth of Aaron's tongue. When he ran his tongue over Josh's nipples Josh whined.   
"Mmm, Aaron, you always do me so good."  
Aaron licked Josh's neck and kissed his chin. "Only you sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo you may have noticed that the end of this is vry open  
> that bc its apart of an entire smut fic that is in progress but im not sure if ill finish it in my lifetime so i just posted this  
> and with that this is the end of the backlog  
> so just like with wires now youve gotta wait  
> except im not updating his on wattpad anymore so i guess you just got caught up and now youve gotta wait for the next game


	16. the great tristan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes back again folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this sin: blowjobs, threesome hell yeh, sex toys, this may not be my greatest work, wet dream

 Tristan was thrown on the bed roughly by Josh. He was naked and handcuffed and already aroused. He wasn’t sure of what was going to happen, but he knew that it would be something he’d like.

The satin sheets of Josh’s bed were as soft as always, and his bed sunk slightly when Tristan landed on it. He heard Josh chuckle behind him. “Tris, oh Tris, what did I tell you about letting that scum you seduce mark you up?”

“Y-you told me that I’d be punished if I let it happen. B-but! I didn’t mean to let him bite me, Josh, please.”

“Ah ah. No excuses. You didn’t listen. Now you’ll have to be punished.” Tristan heard the crack of a whip and someone else Tristan couldn’t see entered the room.

“Wow. He really is turned on by this.” _Aaron_ _! That’s_ _Aaron_ _’s voice! He’s here!_

“Of course he is.”

“Shall we get started then?”

“W-wait! I—” Tristan was interrupted by the pain of a whip across his bare back. He stifled a moan.

“Shut up,” Josh said. “You aren’t allowed to talk unless I say so.” Josh smacked Tristan’s ass and smirked as Tristan whimpered. “Aaron, come on. Let’s teach him to follow my directions.”

“Sure. I’d love to get a piece of that ass.” Aaron walked around to the side of the bed and climbed in. He smirked at Tristan before lifting his head up and bringing it down on his cock. Aaron brought his head all the way down on his cock, curling his fingers in Tristan’s hair as he did so. Tristan jerked and wiggled around in Aaron’s grasp. Josh put an end to his struggle with a crack of his whip.

Aaron mercilessly fucked Tristan’s mouth, muttering things like, ‘You’re such a good little whore,’ and ‘I bet you love the feeling of my cock down your throat,’. Tears formed in Tristan’s eyes and he squeezed them shut. Josh slipped a cock ring on Tristan before sticking his tongue in his ass. Tristan moaned around Aaron's cock, causing him to pull Tristan’s hair. Josh added a finger with his tongue and gripped Tristan’s ass hard to keep him in place.

Aaron pulled Tristan’s hair harder, growling out a command Tristan was more than happy to obey: “Suck.” Tristan bobbed his head up and down on Aaron’s cock as fast as he cod, occasionally looking up at Aaron’s pleasured face. He sucked on the tip of Aaron’s cock and while he was bringing his head up.

Josh added another finger to the mix, stretching Tristan’s asshole and digging his tongue in deeper. Tristan couldn’t moan enough, making Aaron hold his head down longer. Tristan’s mouth was soon filled with the bitter taste of Aaron’s precum. Josh curled his fingers and brushed Tristan’s prostate, which may or may not’ve caused Tristan to half choke on Aaron’s dick. The feel of Tristan’s throat flexing around his cock was too much for Aaron to handle and he came deep in Tristan’s throat.

He pulled out of Tristan’s mouth, dick glistening with spit, and surveyed Tristan’s face. Tristan was panting and coughing a little, a line of saliva still connecting his mouth and Aaron’s cock. His eyes still looked wet, like he was about to cry and his face was deeply flushed.

Josh pulled his fingers and tongue out of Tristan’s asshole, pulling Tristan up into a sitting position on his lap. Josh had already pulled his pants down, rock hard cock only protected by the thin fabric of his boxers. He grinded Tristan’s ass against his cock, watching Tristan writhe around in his lap in pleasure. Aaron crawled in front of Tristan with a vibrating dildo and shoved it down his throat to get it wet before turning it on and pressing it against Tristan’s nipples. Josh continued to grind Tristan against him until Tristan started to do it himself, trying desperately to get Josh’s cock inside him.

Aaron pressed the dildo against Tristan’s dick, which was straining against his stomach. Tristan couldn’t do anything but whine and moan as the two tortured him, unable to think clearly enough to form any real words.

Finally Josh lifts up Tristan so he can pull down his boxers and he presses Tristan down on his dick. Tristan moans the loudest he has so far and he intakes sharply as Aaron starts to tug on his cock. As Tristan bounces on Josh’s nice thick cock he lifts up one of Tristan’s legs to let him fuck him better. He sticks his other hand in Tristan’s mouth, holding down his tongue and muffling his moans.

Tristan can’t take much more of this. He can feel his climax coming on as Aaron licks the tip of his cock. This is it… but there’s nothing more than an especially large spurt of precum. He hears Aaron chuckle beneath him. “You’re not cumming til we say so,” he says.

Tristan’s whine escalates into a scream as Josh pounds into him harder, harder. His cock is aching and all he wants is release but the cock ring is preventing him from achieving it. Josh whispers into Tristan’s ear as he plows into him. “I bet you wanna cum, huh? You wanna stain my sheets with your jizz. Too bad. People who let scum mark them don’t get to cum. If you wanna cum, you gotta prove to me that you deserve the right. Otherwise, I fuck you until you pass out.”

Tristan whined, he wanted to reply, but he couldn’t talk with Josh’s fingers in his mouth. By then Aaron had climbed off the bed and stood nearby, watching the spectacle while pumping his cock. Tristan looked over at him, eyes pleading, but Aaron only smirked devilishly at him. He took in the sight of Tristan bouncing on Josh’s cock, drool dripping down his chin from Josh holding his mouth open. He wanted to be apart of the action, but Tristan was Josh’s and he had to let him do what he wanted.

Josh bit down on Tristan’s neck as he came deep into him. Tristan again saw stars but he still didn’t cum. His cock was red where the ring was and it was steadily leaking a thick stream of precum. Josh pulled out of him and Tristan, with nothing to support him, fell over on his back on the bed. Josh called Aaron over. Aaron climbed on the bed and pinned Tristan to the spot while Josh shoved into him. Aaron moaned out Josh’s name and Josh started to fuck him just as mercilessly as he did Tristan.

Tristan was forced to watch as Josh tugged on Aaron’s hair and grabbed his hips and lean down over him and pressed kisses to his neck. He had to listen to the bed rock beneath them, Aaron’s moans, Josh’s dirty talk, and his own whimpers. Aaron’s head was hanging directly above his, and he could see every little change in his face when Josh changed pace. Josh lifted Aaron up and pressed him against his chest as he came inside him. Aaron came all over Tristan, a line of cum down his body. It got on his face, his chest.

Tristan’s cock was aching. He desperately wanted Aaron to reach down and touch him, to pull of that stupid cock ring and let him cum already. Josh pulled Aaron off of him and turned his attention to the cum covered Tristan. He used his finger to take some off the cum on his face and put it on his dick. He licked the rest off of his finger in such a way that Tristan wanted to have his head on his cock, right then. Josh spoke. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Castilian?”

“Josh, Josh, please let me cum! I won’t ever let it happen again, I swear! I’ll do anything, anything at all, just please! I can’t take this anymore!” Josh wraps his hand around Tristan’s dick and he rubs the underside. Tristan can’t help but moan.

Josh smirked down at him. “Hhm. I’m not sure…” Josh starts to gently stroke Tristan’s cock but even that was too much for Tristan and he starts to shake as the moans.

“J-Josh, I can’t take t-this, please,” he moaned. His voice was as shaky as he was. “Josh, g-god, _please_.” Tears welled up in Tristan’s eyes as Josh stroked him faster.

Josh growled. “Cry. Cry, c’mon cry for me. Show that you’re sorry.”

“Josh, I-I’m sorry, god I’m so sorry, please, please I need to cum, if I don’t cum I’ll explode,” Tristan moaned as a small sob racked through him. Josh’s smirk grew wider as tears started to roll down Tristan’s cheeks. Tristan bucked up into Josh’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s nice Tris. That’s really good. Keep begging and I’ll let you cum.” Josh ran his fingertips over the area above the cock ring. He was starting to get hard again, the sight of a squirming Tristan begging for him helping him.

Tristan kept bucking up into Josh’s hand, trying to find more pleasure. His cock was actively spurting precum, covering Josh’s hands and getting over Tristan’s legs and stomach. He was slick with his own juices and Josh wanted to lick him clean.

Tristan whined again, words slurring. “Josh, I— fuck, please, I’ll never let it happen again, please please please—” Tristan cut himself off as Josh slowly started to ease the ring off of him.

Josh stared directly into his eyes. “I don’t remember telling you to stop begging,” he growled.

A shiver ran down Tristan’s back and he continued. “I want to cum Josh, p-please—” Josh’s fingertips brush his tip and he can’t help but moan, “I-ahhhh won’t ever do it again, never ever ever, just…!” The cock ring is off. It only takes a stroke from Josh for Tristan to cum violently all over himself, body spasming. His mouth opens in a silent scream as his cock jerks, spurt after spurt shooting out. He falls back to the bed and—

Tristan jerks awake. He’s panting and sweaty like he just ran a marathon. He looks around his room. Pitch black, exactly the way it was when he went to sleep. He knows that he’s got a hard on. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. _I really got to stop it with these dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what fun it is to post pron that i wasnt planning on posting ever


	17. magic is the answer to everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are 18+

Frisk shook with fear. Chara was standing in front of them, a smile on their face. No, it was more like they were just baring their teeth. They approached Frisk slowly, allowing the fear to sink in and root itself deep in their soul. Frisk backed up. They didn’t know what would happen if Chara reached them, but there was no way it would be good.

“Frisk, why are you walking away from me?” Chara asked innocently.

“S-stay away from me, you monster,” Frisk stuttered out.

“Why Frisk, that’s no way to talk to your friend is it?” They continued to advance. Frisk continued to back up.

“You’re not my friend.”

“Oh, you’re right! I’m your  _ best _ friend.” Frisk’s back hit the wall. Chara laughed at the look of pure terror that found it’s way onto Frisk’s face when they realized what that meant. “Can’t escape now,” Chara said in a distorted voice. Their laugh echoed unnaturally through the room, adding to Frisk’s fear.

“Stay away from me!” Frisk shouted.

“Aw, but Frisk, I just want to play.” Chara stood directly in front of Frisk, arms on either side of their head. Frisk pressed theirself against the wall as hard as they could. Chara leaned into them and kissed their neck. Frisk squirmed and tried to move away but they couldn’t. Chara sunk their teeth into Frisk’s neck and Frisk cried out. They bit down harder and drew a little blood. Frisk struggled against Chara, trying to push them away, but Chara didn’t budge an inch. They felt a wet tongue run across the new wound on their neck and they whined. One of Chara’s hands moved to grab Frisk’s arm and pin it against the wall, the other unbuttoned Frisk’s pants and pushed them down. They rubbed Frisk’s clit through the thin fabric of their panties, feeling the wetness already there.

“You like this Frisk?”

“N-no…”

“You don’t sound too sure.”

“I don’t like this…”

“Don’t worry, I got you covered. You’ll like it soon enough.” Chara let go of Frisk and got on their knees in front of Frisk. They pulled down Frisk’s panties and licked their cunt and Frisk moaned. “You’re so welcoming, I’m touched.” They ran their fingers along Frisk’s thighs, continuing to lick them. Frisk couldn’t resist the pleasure that ran through them. They started to squeeze their breasts and moaned unabashedly. Chara laughed and slid their tongue into Frisk, making them gasp. They ran their nails along Frisk’s thighs and started to rub their clit again. Frisk moaned louder, uncaring of who could hear them. It felt so good and in the moment they could’ve cared less that it was Chara.  **=)** Chara went as deep as they could, wiggling their tongue around inside of Frisk. Frisk came with a loud moan, squeezing their breasts hard. Chara pulled their tongue from Frisk’s pussy. They licked their lips, smearing some of Frisk’s cum on them and swallowed. Frisk watched, face red. “Frisk, you taste as pure as you look and feel. Reminds me of cotton candy.”

Chara stood up and kissed Frisk, pressing them into the wall. They pulled away. Frisk’s eyes hadn’t opened. “I can’t wait to taint you. Everything about you just screams ‘innocent’, doesn’t it? But in the reality, you’re very dirty aren’t you? You let me unravel you like this. Soon I will know every inch of you better than you do.” Chara licked their lips again and rejoined their lips. They felt Frisk up, running their hands over their body lightly. Frisk leaned into them, pleasure drunk and incredibly happy at the physical contact.

 

Frisk was starting to get wet again. They pulled apart and Chara pulled Frisk’s shirt up and off of them. They unbuckled Frisk’s bra. “I’m gonna make you love me Frisk.” 

Frisk was subject to Chara’s sexual abilities for the rest of the day, never once tiring. 

* * *

 

“Chara!” Frisk gasped as Chara fucked them ruthlessly. They grabbed a handful of Frisk’s hair and tugged. Frisk cried out and Chara laughed.

“You’re such a submissive little bitch. You like it when I hurt you don’t you?”

“N-no—"

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter if you do or don’t.” Chara let go of Frisk’s hair and grabbed their hips instead. “I’m gonna fuck you like the little bitch you are.” Chara pounded Frisk’s pussy, making them scream. They leaned down over them to grab one of their breasts and suck on it. Frisk was panting, their eyes rolled back into their head. Chara gripped Frisk’s hips so hard it left marks on their creamy skin. The flimsy bed that was in Frisk’s apartment creaked and groaned at the force of Chara’s thrusts. Frisk came around Chara but that didn’t stop them. They kept on with their brutal thrusts, pushing Frisk’s worn out body past it’s limits. Frisk screamed and clawed at the bed sheets.

“C-Chara, please, I can’t—"

“Take it,” Chara growled out.

“I can’t!”

“Take it.”

“Chara!”

“ _ Take it! _ ” Chara yelled, frightening Frisk. “You are mine, you  _ will _ do what I say!” They continued to hammer into Frisk’s used body, making them cry out. Their thrusts started to get erratic, losing the rhythm they had built up. Chara bit down into Frisk’s neck as they came, piercing their skin and drawing blood. Frisk let out a broken moan at the sensation of being filled with Chara’s hot cum and Chara riding out their violent orgasm.

When they were done, Chara pulled out of Frisk’s abused pussy and got out of the bed. They looked down at Frisk, who had started to sob silently. “Pathetic,” they murmured. They went to go take a shower, leaving Frisk, who was unable to stand let alone walk, crying in bed.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking over my earlier stuff a few minutes ago and that shit is terrible jesus  
> this is two sins in one bc they were too short to post on their own


	18. i feel bad for the askmercyseries mun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por bab doesnt deserve to be hounded like this  
> oh yeah HAPPY 4/20 SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this sin: bloodplay, kinda, chara cuts frisk tho it isnt exactly ill intent, yeah

__

Frisk looked into Ria’s eyes lovingly. “Ria,” they said softly, “do you want to know what real love is?”

“I know what LOVE is, Frisk. What are you trying to say?” Ria tilted their head and peered at Frisk curiously.

“Love, not LOVE. If you want to know, I’ll give it to you.” Frisk smiled and Ria blinked.

“I’m curious. Show me please? I want to know.” Frisk took Ria’s hand in theirs and intertwined their fingers. They leaned forward and kissed Ria. Ria started to blush heavily and Frisk laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that when you blush like that, you remind me of someone I know.  But it doesn’t matter that much. Let me guide you.” Frisk moved both of Ria’s hands to their hips. “Put your hands under my sweater,” they said. Ria did as they were told and lifted up Firski’s sweater a bit to put their hands under it. Frisk watched their face as they did it, seeing the excitement growing in their eyes. Ria ran their hands across Frisk’s midsection, feeling the soft skin there. They grabbed at the slight fat on their stomach, marveling at the aliveness of Frisk’s body. Ria was so used to their own rough, bony form that something so soft and squishy was unknown to them. “Ria,” Frisk called their name to capture their attention. “I can take off my sweater, if you want.”

“No, no, let me do it. I can do it, right? Yeah.” Ria started to lift up Frisk sweater again and when they actually saw Frisk’s stomach they started to drool. Frisk guided their hands the rest of the way, removing their sweater. Frisk smiled at Ria’s dazed expression and cupped their cheek in one hand.

“Kiss me,” they said quietly. Ria leaned in and pressed their lips against Frisk’s, unsure of what to do. Frisk took off their bra and dropped it on the ground before putting their hand on the back of Ria’s head and pressing them against their lips a little harder. “Follow what I do.” They licked Ria’s lips. Ria did the same to Frisk. Frisk bit Ria’s lower lip softly. Ria bit down on Frisk’s a little harder than intended and drew a little blood. “Getting the hang of it already, I see,” Frisk said quietly. “Come closer to me. Don’t be afraid to get in nice and close.” Ria stepped in closer, starting to sweat a little.

“F-Frisk,” they stuttered. “Your breasts.”

“Do you wanna touch them? It’s okay.” Ria nodded and reached up to squeezed Frisk’s boobs. Frisk made a noise when Ria squeezed their breasts a little to hard and squirmed a bit. The throbbing sensation in between their legs had only gotten worse since they got started with Ria, and while they had endless reserves of patience, their body didn’t. They hoped Ria had caught on.

Ria kissed Frisk again, licking their bruised lip. It wasn’t enough though. Frisk needed some of that delicious spit in their mouth right then. They kissed Ria and guided their mouth open with their tongue and started to explore their mouth. Ria moaned and Frisk reached down into their pants. Ria ran their hands up and down Frisk’s sides, tweaking Frisk’s nipples each time they approached their breasts. Frisk moaned and Ria made a weird squeaking noise. Frisk pulled away, panting. “Just… a little harder,” they said breathily.

“W-what? I don’t understand—”

Frisk grabbed one of Ria’s hands and brought it to their breasts. “Harder,” they said firmly. Ria nodded and squeezed one of Frisk’s breasts as hard as they could. Frisk made a noise of delight. “B-b-bite—” Frisk didn’t get to finish their stutter before Ria caught on and kissed Frisk, going in to bite their lip again. Frisk moaned and their body shook in pleasure. They knew it wouldn’t take much, it had been so long. But there was one thing that Ria couldn’t give, no matter how much Frisk wanted it…

“Cum for me, baby,” a voice said in their ear, quietly. A voice that belong to a certain someone… the someone Frisk was longing for.

Frisk came before they had the chance to think about it, too used to their routine to resist. When they came down from their pleasure induced high, they saw Ria staring at something next to them strangely. Frisk turned to look at what had captured Ria’s attention and didn’t know if they should faint or scream. It was Chara, smirking dirtily, back way before they should’ve been. “Chara? What are you doing here?” Ria asked, confused.

“I could ask you the same thing, pardner.” Uh oh. If Chara’s accent was slipping out, that only meant bad things for everyone involved.

“Well, Frisk kinda walked up to me and asked me a strange question—”

“Haha what Ria I did no such thing I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“But Frisk—”

“Anyway, ha-hey Chara! You’re back a lot earlier than expected.”

“Really? How strange. I coulda sworn I told ya I’d be back taday.”

“Is that so? Well uh, I’ll just be on my way then—”

“No. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh.”

“So Frisk, how ‘bout you explain what done happened here, hm? You can go on ahead and take a little sit down Ria, I’ll be back for ya later.” Ria shrugged and walked off, wiping spit from the corner of their mouth. “Now Frisky… let’s talk.”

“Uh yeah. So I was getting kinda horny and I was missing you and I thought that Ria looked enough like you that I could pretend long enough for them to get me off but they didn’t know anything about sex and had to teach them and I was about to cum when you came in and Is was just think that I wouldn’t be able to because you weren’t there to tell me to but then I heard your voice and I came and yeah,” Frisk rambles out quickly.

“Hmm. Sounds like you’ve been very naughty, making those dirty faces for someone else. I think you need to be punished.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Now,” Chara produced a small knife from their pocket, “let’s begin.”

* * *

 

“Chara, please,” Frisk begged for the umpteenth time, “I only want you! I only want your cock, only you touching me, inside me!”

“Say it again,” Chara growled, pressing the knife harder into Frisk’s skin. Frisk cried out and struggled under Chara, trying desperately to get free. “The more you struggle, the more the knife will cut you.”

“I want your cock Chara! Yours and only yours! Fuck me, fuck me please!” Frisk looked Chara dead in their eyes, trying to reach them.

“No. Sluts don’t get fucked, they get tortured.”

“Please!” they sobbed, trying to get something, anything to touch them. “I’m begging you!”

“Keep begging.” They brought the knife up to Frisk’s face and ran the sharp edge across the skin on their cheek, not pressing hard enough to cut. It was enough to scare Frisk senseless and soak their panties even more. “Hearing your pretty little voice beg for me so earnestly just makes me so  _ hard _ ,” Chara continued. “It fucks up my senses just enough to make me do something… reckless.” They grinned down at Frisk. “That makes you nice and wet, doesn’t it? I know you like this. You must’ve soaked through your shorts already... Mhn, just the thought alone turns me on so much that I can hardly stand it. Your sexy lil bod all ready for me.” Chara shuddered and Frisk looked away, embarrassed. The knife that rested on Frisk’s cheek lifted suddenly. Frisk side eyed Chara hopefully. “You know what? Maybe I’ll do something special for you, babe. Since you love being cut up so much…” The color drained from Frisk’s face as Chara pulled Frisk’s ruined shorts down to reveal their barely concealed arousal. “Wow, no panties huh? Guess you weren’t lying earlier.”

“C-Chara, what are you going to do—”

“Shut up or I’ll stop completely and you won’t get sex for months.” That shut Frisk up immediately. Chara had already left them alone for three months, another three would just about kill them. God forbid more.

Chara laughed at Frisk’s sudden silence. They moved down in between Frisk’s legs. “I think I’ll carve some pretty patterns into your thighs. Would you like that?” Chara grew impatient when Frisk didn’t respond. “Respond or I’ll do something worse.”

“N-no, don’t please… I just want you to fuck me!”

“Hm, or maybe I’ll carve my name all over your sexy body. Then everyone would know who you belong to.”

“Please Chara!”

“Would ‘Property of Chara’ or ‘Chara has claimed this’ be better? Hm. Maybe I’ll just put my name. Yeah, sounds good. Hold still.” Chara brought their knife to the inside of Frisk’s thigh and pressed the tip of it into them. A droplet of blood appeared and Chara bit their lip. They dragged the knife across Frisk’s skin and watched as blood started to drip from the small cut. They moved the knife in precise swirls, pressing deeper to draw more blood. They watched it flow down Frisk’s thigh and soak the bed sheets and whispered, “It looks so delicious. I’ve never gotten to taste this part of you before.” They licked their lips and Frisk, who’d been mostly silent, shivered and their hips twitched. Chara licked the intricate pattern of cuts and hummed. “Tastes good,” they said. Frisk whimpered and Chara reached up with their empty hand to rub at Frisk clit, making them moan loudly. They grinned and rubbed harder. Frisk arched their back.

“Y-y-yes, go in, i-in, ple—” Chara slipped their tongue into Frisk’s pussy and Frisk moaned louder. They dropped their knife and grabbed Frisk’s hips and pulled them down onto their tongue. They knew Frisk loved being handled roughly and being jerked around almost as much as loved to pretend that they didn’t. It was perfect because Chara loved jerking them around. They licked Frisk eagerly, soaking up their moans and whines for more. They could tell Frisk was close; they could feel it in the way their hips jerked, how they tugged on the sheets. “J-j-just a little bit more, please, I’m so c-close, Chara, please,” they whined. This was it. Chara pulled their tongue out of Frisk and moved back up their body. They grabbed one of Frisk’s breasts from under their sweater and rubbed the hard nipple with their thumb.

“Say my name,” they whispered, their breath hot against Frisk’s ear. Frisk shivered.

“Chara.”

“Louder.” Chara licked Frisk’s ear and Frisk shook.

“C-Chara, please…”

“I said louder.” Chara bit down on Frisk’s ear and Frisk cried out.

“Chara!”

“Cum for me.” Chara grinned and tugged on Frisk’s head to make them face them. They kissed Frisk as they came, swallowing the loud moan that escaped them. Frisk turned their body to face Chara, letting Chara grab and trap them in their arms. Chara pulled away and smirked down at a tired Frisk who was looking at them with tired eyes. “Maybe now you’ll learn some patience with my name carved on you.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, really.”

“That doesn’t matter. You should’ve known what would happen.”

“I can’t predict the future Chara.”

“Uh huh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more charisk smut! featuring the one person nobody wanted, my interpretation of a fusion between frisk and chara (whos kinda like an oc)!  
> i made a story kinda based around them but i shouldve known better..... i cant just show up out of nowhere and be like 'heres ria love them!!!11!!1' and expect significant reaction  
> im kind of a nobody :')  
> also i totally forgot to write the rest of this and now im not going to


	19. im bored :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 11 pm and i didnt feel like writing smut so i dug some up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warings: SUPER KINKY, BEWARE, aaron has bid dicky do kink, and he has a thing for muscular bois, josh is just very fond on noises be from an au that i havent finish writing but it isnt important too the actual plot, this is actually something i discarded, so yeah take my trash

Josh rushed towards Aaron from the door and dismissed all the servants. He kissed Aaron full on the lips passionately and picked Aaron up and held him close. Aaron could kind of feel Josh’s hard on through his pants. He put Aaron down on the table and started to untie his tie and take off his suit top. Aaron could see through the thin material of his white shirt that he was crazy ripped.  _ Damn, _ Aaron thought.  _ That’s kind of hot. _ Aaron could feel himself getting hard at the thought of those pressed against him. Josh peeled back the white shirt before completely throwing it off and Aaron had to bite his tongue to hold in the moan that threatened to escape.  _ Jesus, you’d think he was a bodybuilder instead of a millionaire. That six pack is calling my name. Holy fuck something just occurred to me. There’s no way his dick is as thick as the rest of him right? If it is I might just die in the spot. There’d be no way I could take it. _ “Where the fuck did you get those abs?”

“Uh, intensive training? It’s not exactly easy to be an S class professional assassin.” He kind of tugged on the waistline of his pants and Aaron was pretty sure he’d be blushing by now if it weren’t for the fact that all of his blood was currently rushing to his dick.

“Take me right now.” Aaron pulled off his pullover hoodie and was too busy thinking of how amazing that body would feel on him to be embarrassed by his own body’s lanky unfitness.

“Gladly,” Josh growled, more to himself than Aaron. Josh kissed him again, slower this time so he could savor the taste. He could feel Aaron’s enthusiasm now; he was much more into it than before.  _ Good, _ Josh thought.  _ The more excited he is for sin the more welcoming he will become to the idea of becoming an assassin. One directly under me. _ Josh kissed harder as shivers ran down his spine at the image of Aaron spread out for him after a job to help him relax. He grabbed Aaron’s hips rougher than he intended to, but the sound that Aaron let out as a result was worth it. He continued to press against Aaron, enjoying the squeals and whimpers he let out. Josh ran his hand up and down Aaron’s side trying to get more of that sound from him. He pressed the skin near where his ribs ended slightly and Aaron moaned loudly. Josh massaged that area and Aaron melted into him even more than he already had. Josh kissed Aaron’s neck, sucking on it lightly. He knew how to make marks that wouldn’t last, although he wanted to claim him for good. Aaron’s arms draped around Josh’s back, ran his fingertips over the muscle there. Josh started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. As soon as he saw the tip Aaron knew that there was no way in hell he’d be able to take it. No chance. But god damn did he want to try. It was so thick and hard and all Aaron could imagine was that thing stretching him wide open and rearranging his insides with it’s girth. Josh was excited and pulled some lube from his pocket and put it on the table. 

“Aaron, take your pants off.”

“There’s no way I can take that. You’re crazy.”  _ So why do I hear excitement and anticipation in your voice? _

“Aaron.”

“You’ll tear me in two. I’ll die.”

“Aaron.”

“But ~~t~~ fuck **(huehue)** , I want it in me so badly.”

“Take your pants off.”

“If I die don’t write on my gravestone that this was why.” Aaron hopped off the table and shimmied out of his skinny jeans and sat back on the table in front of Josh. “What do you want me to do?”

“All fours please.”

“Okay.” Aaron crawled up on the table completely then turned around so his ass was facing Josh. Josh was almost overwhelmed by the sight of the younger man’s round, plump ass inches away from his face. He had an urge to bite it, to mark up Aaron’s clear milky skin, but he decided that was for another time. Still, it was quite the sight. “Are you gonna stare at my ass all day or get started?”

“I think I’d rather stare at your ass all day.” Josh grabbed a cheek and squeezed, the soft skin pliant under his iron grip. Aaron squeaked, surprised by the sudden hand on his ass.

“If you do that I will leave. This table isn’t what you would call comfortable.”

“Yeah, but I bet your ass is. It feels and looks soft on the outside so it must be soft on the inside. I bet it’d be like wrapping my cock in satin sheets.”

“If satin sheets were alive and in danger of being killed by your cock.”

“Look, it’s not going to be that bad if you relax. I know how to take care of my partners.” Aaron knew it was ridiculous, but he felt a pang of jealousy at not being the first to be impaled on that gorgeous cock. Josh was probably older than him and a much more charming man. Of course he’s been in relationships before. It’s not like he’s Aaron’s first either. “Just trust me okay?”

“Yeah trust the guy you met yesterday and the only thing you know about him is his social status, the amount of money he has, his strength, the thickness of his cock, and the he is an S class assassin.”

“You trusted me enough to let me get this far.”

“Yeah, whatever. I know you bit my neck, asshole. You want me to stand on the roof with a megaphone and tell the whole city that I’m fucking the CEO of Black Spider?”

“No, because if you did someone would assassinate you with the hour to try and get to me.”

“Oh.”

“And besides,those aren’t permanent. You can stay up here to hide if you want. Personally, I think it’s a nice contrast.”

“Before you get to fucking me, I was curious as to how you knew about that spot under my rib.”

“It’s more common than you think. When you’re an assassin you have to know things like that. Depending on the person, it’ll lower their guard.”

“That’s kinda creepy.”

“Being an assassin isn’t sunshine and rainbows. But that doesn’t matter. Try to relax.” Aaron sighed and tried to drop some of the tension that had built up in anticipation for what was to come. The silence was crushing him. Then he felt it, the first finger at his entrance. Josh cursed as he pushed the first heavily lubed finger in. “Fuck, that’s tight. Aaron, you need to relax or this will hurt more than it has to.”

 “I’m trying fuckface.” Aaron took a deep breath and then exhaled. “Okay.” He felt the second finger poke at him and slid in next to the other one. He felt a bit of discomfort and thought back to how long ago he’d last done this. About a year.

“Jesus Aaron, you talk about me killing you, with how tight you are you might cut off blood circulation in my cock.”

“It would serve you right.” He started to scissor the fingers back and forth, stretching Aaron slowly. Aaron whined and pushed back a little. The discomfort was still there but it was starting to fade. Josh started to thrust them into Aaron while scissoring them. “More,” Aaron said.

“Your wish is my command.” Josh added a third finger, moving faster and being less careful the louder Aaron got. He thought about adding another finger but decided against it. He removed his fingers from Aaron’s ass. “Aaron, come here. Come sit on my lap.”

 

“O-okay,” Aaron said breathlessly. He climbed off the table and sat on Josh’s lap.

“This is what we’re going to do every meeting, okay? I’ll prep you before and then you can come and sit on my cock. Don’t make any noise.” Josh lifted Aaron by his waist and brought him down on his cock slowly. Aaron didn’t attempt to stop the drawn out moan from escaping him. “That’s okay. This is your first time. Just try to be quiet.” Aaron listened this time and bit his tongue when Josh thrusted up into him. It was hard though, and he kept whimpering and moaning quiet “Josh”s. The feeling of something so big inside of him wasn’t something he could describe easily. It hurt, it stung with each thrust, but it also felt like heaven. If it weren’t for the fact that Josh had his hand over his mouth Aaron probably would’ve been screaming bloody murder by now.

Josh’s thrusts were starting to get more erratic and Aaron was moving up and down in time with Josh. He arched his back and Josh moved his hand. “Josh! Oh god Josh, I’m gonna cum! It feels so good, so good!”

“It’s okay baby,” Josh whispered huskily, “cum for me. I know you can do it. Just let it go.” Josh kissed Aaron’s neck and started to stroke Aaron’s steadily leaking dick. That drove him over the edge and he came into Josh’s hand with a scream. Josh smiled sweetly at Aaron, who had collapsed against his chest. Aaron just blinked at him.

“I’m tired,” he yawned. Josh wiped the cum off of his hand on the table.

“Okay.” He turned Aaron around on his cock. “Let me support you then.” Aaron was about to ask what that meant when he felt Josh’s hand on his lower back and he felt a surge of immense pleasure wash over him. He was panting within the first few thrusts, tongue out and everything.

“Josh,” he panted, “you can’t do this. I’m too sensitive, it’s too much, it hurts!” Josh only smiled at him again and continued his thrusting. Aaron started to claw at Josh’s back. “Josh, Josh please, I can feel it coming again! Please,” he begged.

“All you have to do is keep making those wonderful noises,” Josh grunted out. “Leave the rest of it to me.” Aaron let out a broken moan as Josh’s teeth tore at his neck, adding to the sensation of him thrusting in and out.

“Josh- Josh please! I’m gonna cum again! I’m gonna-”

“Come on baby, just a little bit more, you can do it.” Aaron sobbed dryly, eyes squeezed shut from all of the sensations taking over him. Josh kissed Aaron’s neck and gripped Aaron’s hips tighter. “I’m so close babe, just make another noise for me, cum for me.” Josh bit down into Aaron’s neck hard enough to draw blood and Aaron screamed loud enough to be heard throughout the entire floor of the building. He came again, cum getting on the carpeted floors and the table. Josh held Aaron down, relishing the sound of Aaron’s pleasure and the feel of him clenching down so hard on his dick. He came hard inside of Aaron, filling with with his seed. Aaron passed out against Josh and Josh pulled out of him after he calmed down, breathing heavily. He brushed some of Aaron’s hair out of his face and smiled warmly at the sleeping body.  _ Yes, a fine assassin you will be, and an even better partner. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im so embarrassed by this  
> the last part seems so out of the blue when its out of context  
> actually this entire thing seems weird out of context  
> plz dont let this be another magic au


	20. have u ever listened to mindless self indulgence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre in a lot of the 8tracks playlists ive been listening too recently and its fueling my inner narcissist because i need to have a bigger ego obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this sin: its the same au as before, josh is an ass, but he likes aarons bootay, josh gets his rocks off then does the dirty w/ one of his poor maids, did i mention that josh is filthy rich in this au?

Josh took a long sad look at his raging hard on.  _ Why now? Why me?  _ He sighed and closed his eyes. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. He started to stroke himself slowly. A vision of a naked Aaron appeared before him. He had a devilish smirk on his face and when he opened his mouth his voice was smug. “You want me, don’t you?” he said.

“Yes, I want you so badly,” Josh growled out. He started to move faster. Aaron bent over in front of him, showing off the soft curve of his ass and wiggling his hips.

“Yeah, you want this. Too bad you can’t have it.” Aaron grabbed a cheek and squeezed it, letting out an over exaggerated moan. Josh wanted desperately to touch him, to fuck that smugness out of his body, but he was reminded that this Aaron wasn’t real and that he could do neither. Instead he started pumping faster.

Aaron stood back up and moved closer to Josh. He started to seat himself on him but he pulled off at the last second. Josh whined and his hips bucked up into the air. He needed something to fuck, just touching himself wasn’t enough anymore.

Just then one of his female servants walked into the room with his lunch. When she realized what he was doing she blushed furiously and was about to leave when Josh stood up and grabbed her. She bristled but kissed back when his lips met hers. Josh’s hands found her hips and he felt her up through her uniform. He kissed and sucked her neck and lifted one of his hands to cup her breast. The woman squeaked but Josh didn't stop. He reached under her skirt and pulled down her tights. He did the same with her blouse, reaching under and unhooking her bra and pulling it down. He pulled her blouse up to reveal her breasts and pulled her skirt down. Josh stared intensely at her; she looked away. Josh started to suckle on her breasts, biting down on her nipples and pulling. The noises she made were well worth the delay to his dick. Somewhere in his mind he registered that this wasn’t Aaron and that he should stop, but he couldn’t. He needed something to fuck, something to cum into, and this woman would do fine. He grabbed her hips and lifted them up, lining himself up without separating from her breast. He shoved into her, a wet squish sounding out. She was already wet and ready for him. He thrusted into her relentlessly, ignoring her gasps and moans for more. She came fast, the girth of Josh’s cock and the quick snapping of his hips overwhelming her. Despite this, Josh kept going, completely disregarding the woman’s sharp cries. He came with a grunt, still thrusting into her. When he was done he pulled her off of him. He was disgusted. With himself, and with his servant. She didn’t even pretend like she didn’t want it. He walked to his front door, pressed the intercom button, and told them to come get her. Then he went to take a shower and wash the filth off his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to switch around whos dominant because it creates more challenge for me as a writer to not put characters in stereotypes but i think i fail at overcoming that struggle most of the time  
> thank god this is short  
> this is really short actually holy shit  
> its like 500~ words


	21. this has 20 chapters i cant believe this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just noticed ao3 changed the date to the 21st of april just cause its almost 11:30  
> how dare u ao3  
> its still 4/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this sin: a/b/o au, they have different names cause theyre aliens, yes i know this is crazy, lets just say i had an idea that i got too carried away with  
> reminder: THEY ARE ALIENS  
> just so u know and remember ok

I walk around the compound with no particular destination in mind. I know he's still here. The dream I had last night keeps replaying in my head. I stop walking. I can hear him creeping up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I curse myself for shivering when I feel his breath against my neck. 

"What do you want?" I put as much hostility in my voice as I can. I know it's not fooling him though. 

"You dream about me last night?" How does he know? He buries his nose into my neck and sighs. “Smells good,” he whispers.

"No."

"Don't lie. You know I can see right through you." He pressed against me. I can feel his erection through his pants.

"So what if I did dream about you?" I don't like where this is going. 

"What was dream me like?" His words curl around me like a snake. "Was I good? Did I give you what you wanted?" He licks my neck. "Did you moan my name? You did while you were asleep. I heard you. Do you want me to fuck you? Give it to you nice and slow?" 

I shudder. I don't make a move to engage him, but I don't try to stop him either. "What do you mean?" My voice is shaking.

"You know what I mean." He slides his hands up my shirt. "I mean  _ fuck _ you. I mean make you scream in pleasure. Do you so good you forget where you are." A whimper escapes me. "I know you want this. I know you want me to touch you. I know you want my mouth everywhere on that deliciously succulent body of yours. Do you remember how we used to have sex?" I shook my head. He laughed. "I know you do, but you must want me to describe it to you. 

"I always lost my mind at the way you smelled. You get so aroused so quickly. I was overwhelmed. You smell like the way sex feels. I want to eat you so badly.” He kisses my neck and I want to lean against him, get closer. “And eat you I did. I can remember each and every individual time that I ate you out or gave you a blow job. Then I would fuck you, at your request. You moaned 'Alpha, Alpha, fuck me please!' at me so many times. I still remember the way you clawed at my back when you were about to cum, how you screamed my name. Wouldn't you do that for me again?"

I know what he's waiting for. He knows that I want this. But I can't reject him... I can't accept him either. I have to do something. He lifts up my shirt. 

"You're mine," he growls. "I can do whatever I want with you. You should be happy that I'm willing to give you what you want." He bit down on my neck and grinded against me. I moaned. He kissed my neck again. "See? You want me. You want me so badly you can't take it. Let me satisfy you."

My judgement is clouded. I don't want to resist anymore. The dream floods my memory again. I don't register the tiny confirmation that falls from my mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want." He tears my shirt to shreds and steps in front of me. He pushes me to the floor. He licks a stripe from my bellybutton to my shoulders. The floor is cold against my skin. I want this, I want him. 

"Please fuck me, fuck me hard, please," I beg. He chuckles. 

"I wish it was that simple. I'm gonna have to wait to do that. That is your punishment, for causing me so much trouble. Would you like me to fuck you in my original form? You know I can make it better that way. It's much better than this squishy human form."

My heart pounds. "Yes."

"I won't do a full transformation, that would take too long." The first thing he changes is his teeth. They change from flat to sharp. His tongue has become pointed, and it is much larger and more flexible than its human counterpart. 

" _ Much better, _ " he coos in our native language. He runs a claw across the skin on my stomach, and I have the urge to also revert. But I weigh the way his claws would feel piercing my skin against the hardened skin of my original form and decide against it. 

He uses his non claw hand to pull down my underwear. He lowers his head down onto me and I can't help the moan that escapes me. His mouth feels so nice, and god, that tongue. It's like heaven. 

I can tell that my body is rejecting my want to stay in this form. It's hard to stay grounded when your mate is having sex with you, and they have partially reverted also. It's just the instinct that's kicking in. I know he's feeling it too. He pulls off of me, a line of spit connecting my cock and his mouth. His pupils have turned to slits and from the way he is looking at me, I know mine have too. 

I need him so badly. My ears have become pointed and I can feel my teeth sharpening. I need him to fuck me. He sits up and lifts me onto his lap. His dick is pressed against my ass and I want it in me I  _ need  _ it in me. "Looks like the instinct is taking over you too," he whispers. He's playing with me, he's not serious, god I need him to fuck me, I need him to fuck me  _ right now— _

"Goddamn it I don't care about that if you don't put your dick in me right now I will tear your head off."

He kissed me. "Calm down, now."

"Don't tell me to calm down," I growl. At this point my upper body had almost completely reverted. My teeth had gotten sharp enough to chew through metal. Or his neck. "You triggered this, you're the reason why my hormones lost their shit, and if you don't calm them down right the fuck now I will fucking kill you."

"If you kill me there won't be anyone to satisfy you." He licked my shoulder. I shuddered.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already." The hostility was practically dripping from my voice. He wasn't intimidated, though he did raise an eyebrow at me.

He pushed me down onto the floor again and tore off his pants. He has already sprouted his tail and it wagged back and forth in the air. His was long and bony, with a sharp end. He picked me up and pressed me against a wall. Fireworks went off in my head. Yes! Yes! He's finally going to do it, he's finally going to fuck me!

He kissed me hard and I felt more stimulated then I ever had before. Every place our bodies touched was like a small explosion going off. I guess this is what it feels like when your hormones flare up. I moaned and he pressed me even harder into the wall. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The wall cracked. He pushed into me and I bit down hard on his tongue. I've never squeezed my eyes shut so hard in my life. We pulled apart and he growled at me when I tried to claim his lips again. I've never been so turned on by someone growling at me.

" _ Don't you dare. I am in charge here. _ " He was speaking in our native language again. His voice was heavy with lust. He pushed me into the wall again and I heard it crack once more. I was pretty sure the wall was going to fall in. He licked my cheek and I moaned. He fucked me mercilessly and I absolutely loved it. I threw my head back and made a dent in the wall. He bit my neck so hard that he drew blood and licked up what little came out.

He invaded to my mouth again. He sucked on my tongue, which was smaller than his. My tail had popped out and whipped around, completely out of my control. His claws ran up and down my sides before settling on one spot and squeezing it. He shoved his tongue down my throat again and I couldn't swallow. 

He came inside of me and I screamed around him but it wasn't enough. My body wasn't satisfied. He completely separated from me and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me back to my bedroom, whipping me with his tail every time I tried to escape his grip. He didn't say a word, only growled at me. When he did finally open his mouth it was to command me to lay down on the bed.

He watched as I climbed into the bed and bent over. My tail whipped around in the air. Part of me was still murderous, still ready to kill if I did not receive release, but it was suppressed by the need to please my mate. 

I jumped slightly when I felt a claw on me. I started to pant. He whispered, "You are exquisite. Truly beautiful. Yes, you are."

I was afraid to speak. Would he pull away if I did? "Please, I need release, p-please mate."

"What makes you so sure that you deserve it? You have betrayed me after all." His tongue ran across my hips and I moaned. There were a million other places that I wanted the tongue to be.

"I apologize mate, I was misguided. I will forever be in your debt." 

"Hm," he purred. "Are you sure you want me to claim you again? I will never let you go if I do."

"Claim me mate, please. I want to be yours."

"So be it." He ran his claws down my back and I whimpered. He struck me with his tail and said, "No noise." He slipped his wonderful tongue into me and I buried my face in the pillow to muffle the moan that escaped me. He reached up and his claws gripped my cock hard. He stroked me slowly, poking me with the sharp ends of his claws. I pressed my face down into that pillow as hard as I could. His razor sharp teeth bit around my entrance but I only felt pleasure. He had pressed one of his claws into the skin on my back.

He traced a symbol on my back in my skin. He pulled his tongue out of me to lick up the blood. My back throbbed where he had carved the symbol. I moaned and he stroked me faster. 

"Release," he whispered. "Release so I can claim you." He bit down on my hip. He squeezed my cock and I came into his hand. I was panting. I lifted my head out of the pillow to see him licking my cum off his hand. He smiled when he was done. “Good boy,” he purred at me. The claiming symbol he had carved into me was already healed.

“Did I please you mate?” I asked. 

“You did. You may rest. I will protect you.” I collapsed onto the bed. I was exhausted. My mate crawled up to me and licked my neck. I curled up to him and his tail fell over me. “Very good. Very very good. You are so beautiful, such a fine creature. Yes, you are the best aren't you?” I mewled at him. 

“You flatter me, mate. I am lesser than you. You are my world.” He ran his claws over the bones that stretched the skin on my back. 

“Do not put yourself down. You are special. You are special to me. Made for me. I will not have anything under me think bad of themselves.”

“Too kind mate, you are too kind.”

“You deserve it. Now shush, go to sleep.”

I feel asleep in his arms, basking in the afterglow of sex. I had completely forgiven him. I had forgotten the humans in a flash. He was all that mattered. My mate, my Alpha, my world, my everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say  
> im so very, very sorry  
> if i wasnt condemned to hell before i posted this i am now  
> i read somewhere that enjoying a/b/o stuff makes u a secret furry  
> there are 30+ pages of this shit in the google doc for this  
> but im not a furry  
> i have to update the tags on this thing.....  
> sigh  
> im just so tired of my own bullshit


	22. i feel like ive updated enough today im tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zzzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: im dead inside, there is no good reason for this to exist, i am so sorry, i just updated the tags and now i have to again, mpreg, i dont even like mpreg but guess what, I WROTE IT ANYWAY, i actually hate myself, yes its still a/b/o

“Josri, please,” Aroki moaned out. There’s this primal desire building inside of him, something impossible to ignore. Aroki wanted Josri to knot him. He wanted to have his babies. He wanted his cum to reach deep inside him and impregnate him. He wanted to be bred.

“Aroki, calm down. I can’t do that right now.” Aroki doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Josri being able to sense his needs. He continued to push himself into Josri. His mind was telling him to listen to Josri, to obey the Alpha, but his instincts were more powerful. His instincts were telling him to sire his Alpha’s children.

“Why not? We’re by ourselves aren’t we?” He dug his face into Josri’s chest to try and get some relief from the need growing inside him. Josri put his hand on his hip and squeezed it. Aroki could feel the slick running down his leg.

“Aroki please. Not right now. I’m not ready.” There was a pause and Josri covered his nose. “Jesus christ, you are pumping out hormones. You’re gonna get me hot Aroki, and then I won’t be able to stop myself,” he warned. Aroki don’t care.

“Alpha, why? Why won’t you breed me? I’m all nice and slick for you, I’m ready to take your cock, so why? Do you not love me?” He whined. He was beyond the point of caring what comes out of his mouth as long as it made sure he’d have Josri’s knot. Josri’s eyes opened wide and he looked horrified.

“Of course I love you Aroki! I’ll always love you! I’m just not ready for kids, and if I knot you it’s pretty much guaranteed that you’ll get pregnant.” His words went in one ear and out the other. All Aroki was hearing was ‘he won’t breed me’. He could see that Josri wanted it too though. He couldn’t resist forever. He took deep breaths, inhaling Josri’s scent and barely staving off the peak of his desire. It didn’t stave off the peak of his hormones though. Josri shudders and there’s another hand on Aroki’s hips.

“A-alpha?” He said testing the waters. When he got only a low growl in response he pressed himself harder against Josri. He looked up into his eyes and saw that the pupils were blown out and that his face was flushed. He could practically feel the Alpha dominance radiating from Josri as he was wrapped in his scent. He moaned and rubbed his face against his chest. Josri untied Aroki’s loosely tied pants and they fell to the ground. He grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Aroki melted into him and let him have his way, the need in him slowing it’s seemingly endless ascent. Josri buried his nose into Aroki’s hair and sighs. One of his hands stopped it’s abuse of Aroki’s ass to rub his side. His touch was so warm and gentle yet commanding at the same time. Josri slips a finger into Aroki’s twitching hole and he let out a heady moan. He instantly added two more, stretching Aroki and thrusting the fingers into him. He’s almost too sensitive for the teasing and he arches his back at the sensation. He could feel his erection pressing against his leg. Aroki whines loudly and Josri growls softly back. Aroki feels something pointy pressing against the back of his leg. Josri’s tail. He knows what this means. Aroki got down on the ground on all fours, his twitching hole facing him, glistening with slick. Josri growls again and Aroki whines back. He ran his hand over Aroki’s waist before pushing into him. He moans and starts to pant . He pushes in completely and Aroki can feel his tip pressing on that area deep inside him. Now all he has to do is knot up and cum and he’ll be properly bred. Josri starts his thrusts out slow. Aroki moans out quiet “Alpha”s and whines to get him to move faster. He picks up the pace when he first starts whining and Aroki is too busy basking in the pleasure to notice the slight extra stretching in his entrance. He starts to drool as Josri moves faster. Now he notices that he’s starting to knot up and the need kicks back up with a roaring vengeance. Aroki needs to be knotted right now. He rock back onto his cock in time with his thrusts and he grabs Aroki’s hips to pull him back faster. Aroki can’t catch his breath as Josri keeps slamming into that special spot. He could feel his knot growing inside him, stretching him impossibly wide. Soon it’s going to be so wide that Josri can’t thrust into him anymore and when he cums the knot will keep any of it from leaking out.    
His thrusts were starting to lose the rhythm they had made and the only noise Aroki could make were loud, long moans and whines, begging to be knotted. Soon Josri stopped completely and when he did Aroki got louder. Josri was panting heavily and he moaned Aroki’s name as he came into him, filling him to the brim with his cum. Aroki moans at the feeling of being filled with Josri’s warm cum and cums himself, finally being released from the vice grip of his need. They lay down on the grass, still joined together. Aroki is purring happily and satisfied. Josri feels guilty about doing this and is mildly upset that he was forced into doing it from the hormones Aroki was pumping out, but he couldn’t stay upset for long when Aroki was so happy. He sighed and breathed in Aroki’s scent; wildflowers and contentment. He wrapped his arms around Aroki and they fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me this is almost 1000 words


	23. i cant believe the last time i posted was on 4/20 holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampires are hot right

Aaron relished the pleasure that ran straight down into his dick as he watched Josh rock back and forth on his chains.

“Master… Master!” Josh slurred, voice thick with need, “Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me!”

“Shut up, slut.” Aaron cracked his whip across Josh’s back and Josh screamed. His blood was coating the walls. Some of it was even on Aaron. Aaron had to hide his smile.

“Master! Master please!”

“I said be quiet.” He sliced Josh’s back open with his whip, blood splattering across Aaron’s clothes. It oozed from the wound and down Josh’s back, dripping to the floor. Aaron wanted to ravage that bloody body. He wanted to sink his teeth into Josh’s flesh, dig his nails into his stomach.

“It hurts! It hurts!” Josh screamed.

“It’s supposed to.”

“Why?!”

“Because I hate you.”

“No! No! No no no no!” Josh screeched. He thrashed around in his binds, trying to get free.

“I hate you and I won’t fuck you.”

“NO!  _ NO! NO NO NO NO! _ ” Josh yelled. Aaron could see blood dripping from the cuffs from the chaffing. He wanted to take the cuffs off and suck on the wounds.

“Calm down.” Josh looked at him and stopped thrashing.

“It hurts, Aaron,” he whined.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt soon.”

“Really?”

“I promise.” Aaron walked up to Josh and started to lick his wounds. He held Josh’s waist and Josh hissed with pain. Blood trickled onto Aaron’s fingers and he moaned as he licked them. “You taste so good.”

“Are you drinking my blood?” Josh asked with a whisper.

“Yes.” Aaron sucked on Josh’s neck where the only marks he had were bite marks. He ran his hands across Josh’s scar ridden stomach and brushed lightly over his cock. Josh moaned softly. Aaron continued to lightly touch Josh’s cock, feeling it eagerly twitch at his touch. “You’re so needy.”

“Master… please.”

“Please what?” Aaron whispered. He nibbled on Josh’s ear and pressed himself against Josh’s welt-ridden back. Josh whimpered.

“Please fuck me.”

“No.”

“Master!” Josh complained. He wiggled around in Aaron’s grasp. Aaron dragged his eyes over Josh’s scar-ridden figure and licked his lips.

“Just look at you… Your succulent body all marked up like this. You’re so beautiful, you look so delicious and you’re sitting here just for me to consume.” Josh flushed and hung his head.

“I’m not that great, Master,” he murmured.

“Nonsense.” Aaron ran his hands over all Josh’s lower body, dragging his nails over his stomach. Blood welled up underneath his touch and Josh shuddered.

“Master…”

“J-3, do you remember why you’re here in the first place?” He sucked on Josh’s neck, nibbling slightly.

“Yes, Master. I’m here because I’m unstable.”

“Why else?” He kept pressing down on Josh’s fresh wounds, blood oozing out of them.

“Because I’m dangerous.” Josh whined a bit and squirmed around. More blood dripped from his wrists.

“Keep going.”

“Because… you love me?”

“No, J-3, because you’re valuable.” He whispered the last word in Josh’s ear, his breath ghosting against it.

“I forgot, Master.”

“It’s okay. Now, tell me who I am.”

“The leader of vampires. My Master.” Josh said it with delight, hoping that Aaron would reward him for his correctness.

“Mhm. What are you?” Aaron did so. He ran his fingers over Josh’s cock and Josh chirped happily. He didn’t even mind when Aaron stuck his fingers into a fresh wound.

“A experiment made by you. Your pet.”

“Correct, J-3, correct. Excellent work.” Aaron licked his fingers and looked at Josh hungrily.

“Thank you, Master!” Josh chirped, excited for what would come next.

“Do you want me to unshackle you?”

“I want Master to do whatever he wants!”

“You’ll stay then.” Aaron pressed on a fresh wound in Josh’s side and Josh cried out in pain. He produced a serrated knife from his pocket and pressed it against the already destroyed flesh of Josh’s body, watching droplets of blood drip down. He pressed harder and Josh started to squirm, making the cut deeper.

“Ow! That hurts Master!” Josh said loudly. Aaron ignored him, instead opting to run his tongue along Josh’s chest. Josh shuddered as Aaron dragged the knife along his skin, soaking up his cries. “OW!” Josh shouted. Aaron chuckled.

“Can you not take it, J-3?”

“Of course I can, Master,” Josh replied quickly. “I can take anything you give me. But this hurts, Master.”

“You want to please me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Say my name.” Aaron reached up to indicate he would unshackle Josh.

“Master.”

“My full name.”

“Master Aaron Fronte,” He said lovingly.

“Good boy.” He unshackled Josh who fell to his knees as soon as he was free. He whined and tried to stand up but fell over again. Aaron laughed and joined him on the floor. He flattened Josh out on the dirty concrete floor, pinning his arms above his head. He licked Josh’s bloody wrists and moaned. “God, you taste so good.” Josh whined underneath him, trying to catch his attention. Aaron ignored him and continued to lick and suck Josh’s wrists, even going so far as to bite them. He could feel his dick getting hard in his pants but he couldn’t help it. There was something about this blood that just made him want to ravage. Want to hurt. He wanted reach havoc on someone, something. It made him bloodthirsty, ironically. And J-3 was always the target of these urges.

He eventually removed himself from Josh’s wrists. He felt invigorated. He felt renewed. He felt hungry. A thought popped into his head about how truly orgasmic it would be to sink his teeth into J-3’s soft flesh and that was the last straw. He tore off his own pants rapidly, scratching himself. He flipped Josh over onto his stomach without any warning which caused Josh to cry out in pain, only spurring Aaron on. He could feel his fangs growing in his mouth—god, how long had it been since he last properly fed?—and he lined himself up with Josh’s hole and shoved in. Josh screamed and screamed as Aaron fucked him ruthlessly, tears pricking at his eyes as he clawed at the smooth ground uselessly. Aaron’s claws dug into his skin, the cock buried deep inside him feeling invasive in a way. “ _ Master! _ ” he screamed. “ _ It hurts! It hurts it hurtsithurtsithurts! _ ” Aaron just growled predatorially. There was blood everywhere; on his cock, on his hands. But it got even worse when Aaron leaned down and sunk his teeth into Josh’s neck. It felt nothing like it did before. The pain was searing and sharp. Josh’s throat hurt from all the screaming he’s doing, and he feels fatigued. What little blood he has left that isn’t on the walls or the floor or himself or Aaron is drained out of him. He passes out, the pain and the stress and the screaming and the suddenness and  _ everything _ to much for him to handle. Aaron finishes inside Josh, he removes his teeth from his neck. He pulls out of Josh feeling satisfied. He looks down at Josh’s abused body with happiness, the sight of all the bruises and marks and blood on him almost making him hard again. But he resists the urge, instead he pets Josh’s head gently.

“You’re a good pet,” he says sincerely. “You’ll be back in your chains before morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont even ask me what this is the last i wrote in the doc that this is is was on march 30th  
> i just realized that this is 99% dialogue there's barely any actual porn lol


	24. =')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you're looking for nsfw charisk fanfics and you've read all the good ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what I put here this is my third time attempting to post this  
> Oh yeah it was important stuff  
> So dis is succubus au credit to charisksins94 for coming up with it at least I'm pretty sure that's the blog name sorry if I got it wrong it's 2am  
> And they do a whole bunch of kinky shit like butt stuff  
> I'm currently writing a main story based on my interpretation of this au but u know me I write really slow and rarely finish things so it might not happen in the next thousand years

Chara blushed furiously as Frisk spread her ass cheeks. “Do you want me to lick you here?” Frisk said lowly.

“Y-yes,” Chara stuttered. Frisk laughed.

“No need to be nervous, sweet cheeks. You taste delicious all over~” Frisk licked at Chara’s hole and Chara gasped, pushing her head down into the pillow of their shared bed. Frisk kissed around Chara’s hole, making Chara blush harder.

“You’re em-embarrassing me. Stop,” Chara whined.

“But such a perfect ass needs the proper amount of worship. It would be disgraceful for me to not pay my respects before eating you out.”

Chara groaned and she would’ve hid her face in her hands if she wasn’t currently using them to support herself. Leave it to Frisk to do this kinda shit when all Chara wanted was to be licked.

Frisk squeezed Chara’s ass before slapping it, making Chara yelp in surprise. She moved her hand to rub Chara’s clit and Chara moaned. “Feels good, yeah?” She kissed her ass again before biting the soft flesh. Chara whined and Frisk slapped her butt again. “Such a fine ass. I wanna see your pretty skin all bruised up and abused.” She licked Chara’s hole again, making Chara whine.

“Frisk, please, more~” Chara pushed her butt into Frisk’s face. Frisk laughed and licked the little ring of muscle once more before sticking her tongue in. She wiggled it around, savouring Chara’s little whines and moans before pulling out. She licked her lips.

“You taste so good Chara. Who knew that a slut like you could taste so good?” She rubbed Chara’s clit between her fingers, making Chara shake.

“I-I'm not a slut,” Chara moaned. Even though she and Frisk had barely gotten started, she was already feeling so good. Curse her body for being so sensitive.

“Oh? I thought only sluts liked it up the ass.” To emphasize her point, Frisk pushed a fingertip into Chara’s hole and she laughed when Chara’s breath picked up. “See? You like that.”

“No, I’m n-not a slut, it just feels real good.”

“I bet it does, slut. I’ll tell you what, if you don’t cum when I finger fuck your ass, I’ll say that you aren’t a slut. But we both know that won’t happen.”

It wasn’t like she was wrong. There was no way in hell Chara would survive if Frisk fucked her ass. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try. “A-alright.” Frisk moved her fingers that were now soaked with Chara’s juices up to her mouth and licked and sucked them clean. Then she spread Chara’s ass cheeks and pushed her fingers in slowly, stretching her asshole. She scissored her finger inside her, stretching her even wider. Chara moaned and felt her pussy throb. Frisk hadn't touched her there at all, maybe on purpose. She needed it.

She reached to finger herself but Frisk stopped her. “The challenge was to  _ not _ cum, remember sweetie? You don’t want to break the rules do you? Girls who break rules get punished, and trust me, you  **don’t** want today’s punishment.” So she was doing it on purpose. She probably planned on fucking her ass the entire night.

Frisk laughed, sweet and bubbly and unsettlingly contrasting to the succubus’s personality. She thrust her fingers into Chara roughly, making Chara moan. She moved her hips back on Frisk’s fingers trying to get them in deeper. Frisk smacked Chara’s ass again, digging her nails into it. “You’re always so good for me,” she purred. “You behave so well for me. Precious girlie. You’re Mommy’s pretty little succubus girl, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, ah, please keep going, it feels so good,” Chara moaned out. Frisk thrusted her fingers faster and harder into Chara, kissing her ass again. Chara pushed back on to her fingers desperately. She needed more, she was getting closer and closer to her peak and Frisk wasn’t putting her all into it. “Please, Frisk, I need more, I’m so close--”

“Ah-ah, you’re to call me Mommy girlie. Do you want to be punished?”

“N-no, Mommy. Please f-fuck me harder,” Chara said. She felt humiliated, but it was worth it. She was almost there, so close. She just need a little bit more.

“I like the way you sound when you beg. Beg for me some more, and maybe I’ll go easy on you.”

Easy on her? What was she talking about? Something she would do later, probably. “Please Mommy, fuck me harder. I wanna cum for you, I’m so close!” Frisk made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a growl and she slapped Chara's ass again.

“You sound so sweet, precious girl, yet you say such dirty things. All this talk of coming. I think somebody’s admitting to being a filthy slut.” She seemed to snarl the last word and she slapped Chara’s ass once more. She thrusted her fingers hard into her, making her cry out.

“Please touch me Mommy, I’m so wet, fuck me, please! I need it! I need your fingers in my pussy, please!” Chara arched her back, feeling painfully empty and full at the same time.

“No, dearest. You’ll cum because of my fingers up your pretty little ass, and nothing else.”

“No, I can’t, that’s too dirty!”

“You will,” Frisk growled and with one final thrust of her fingers, Chara’s body froze and she moaned loudly as her orgasm tore through her. She collapsed against the bed, looking thoroughly embarrassed and still incredibly wet.

Frisk pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets. “Guess you are a pretty little slut, huh sweetie?” Frisk laughed at Chara’s embarrassed expression before standing up. “I’m gonna go get something for you, wait here.” She left the room and Chara was left to calm down and contemplate what just happened.

So her senior succubus and supervisor had basically finger fucked her into submission and was probably going to go get some sort of sex toy to continue the fucking. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited. Frisk knew how to make her feel good, even if she was embarrassed about it later.

Frisk came back with with a handheld vibrator and a strap on. Of course. “I know I’ve been neglecting your sweet little pussy, so now it’s time to rectify that. I’m curious to know how many times I can make you cum.” She plugged the vibrator in and turned it on. She climbed on the bed and looked at Chara, who was already blushing. “Go on, open up your legs, sweetheart. Let me see your pretty pussy.” Chara blushed harder but spread her legs as wide as she could. Frisk moved in close and licked her slit before lowering the vibrator down onto her clit. Chara moaned and bucked her hips up, her back arching slightly. “So beautiful,” Frisk purred. “I think I’ll make you cum like this before I fuck you.”

“N-no, don’t, please fuck me first!” Chara arched her back again as Frisk pressed down harder with the vibrator.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fast. This thing can vibrate a lot faster.” She turned the speed up and Chara’s mouth opened in a silent moan. Her hips pressed up into the vibrator, desperately trying to get more pleasure.

“Frisk! Oh my god, it feels so good! Ahh! Fuck, please!” Chara balled up little bundles of sheets in her hands, pulling on them. Frisk giggled and turned it up again, reducing Chara to loud noises of pleasure. She clawed at the bedsheets, trying to gain some sort of purchase. She came again, rather violently. Her body spasmed and her voice stuttered to a stop. She got some of her juices on Frisk, who licked it up quickly.

When Chara relaxed Frisk climbed on top of her and kissed her. She licked the sweat off of Chara’s face and kissed her nose. “My perfect little succubus,” she cooed. “You’re so  _ hot _ . I can’t wait until the end, when it’s my turn.” She kissed Chara again, her tongue invading her mouth. She ran her tongue across Chara's teeth and gums, exploring every inch of her mouth. Chara held her close, kissing back. They pulled apart but their tongues continued to lick and lap at each other. Frisk pulled away first, staring at Chara with lust in her eyes. “It’s fuck time,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, whenever I finish writing this


	25. capitalism is ruining the economy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy early christmas sluts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting on my 3ds at the ungodly hours, all for my beloved readers  
> like comment and subscribe

It was a warm, sunny day outside. The birds were chirping, and the trees were in full bloom. A picture perfect spring day. A wonderful day to take a walk.

Or, if you were Chara, the perfect day to suck your roommate's dick behind a park bench.

Believe it or not, the day started realatively normally. Chara woke up mysteriously naked and covered in candy wrappers at 5am. They then got up and got cereal only to find there was no milk. Like a true gentleman, they ate it dry. Then they tackled the task of getting Frisk up, always a difficult task. This time though, they had a foolproof plan. They climb a chair they'd positioned next to Frisk's bed, and jumped, landing with their ankle square on his crotch. A 4 pointer. The crowd goes wild, and Frisk's scream wakes families three apartments down. 

Once Frisk is settled, Chara can finally go about their day. They sit on the couch, boot up their Xbox One, and launch Destiny 2. "Raid time," they whisper.

Unfortunately for them, Frisk's not out of their hair yet. He limps across the kitchen gathering his breakfast and glowering at Chara. He's appalled to find his favorite cereal is missing. "Chara what the fuck!" he shouts in anguish. "First you kick me in the dick then eat my cereal?"

"Can't hear you. Raiding."

"Oh, bullshit. You're always playing Destiny 2."

"Yeah, and I'm busy so if you could just shut up before I die that would be great."

"Did you eat my cereal. Did you eat my god damn marshmallow fruit loops."

"Absolutely."

"We have no milk!"

"I ate it dry."

"You're a heathen, you know that?"

"Yes, and soon I'm going to be a murderer if you don't shut up and let me play the fucking raid."

"Fuck the raid. You stepped on my dick."

"Sure did your highness. What cha gonna do about it?" Chara glanced at Frisk for the first time during this exchange to smirk at him.

"Oh you bitch. It's on."

"Right."

* * *

Later that same day, around 3pm, Frisk had just made a decision. He was going to make Chara pay.

Chara was in their room chilling, eating doritos when Frisk walked in. "What's up loverboy? Don't know how to knock?"

"Chara, you've literally walked in on me jerking it before."

"My point still stands. What do you want?"

"Let's go to the park."

"No thanks. Bye." Chara turned on their TV only to be greeted by Teen Titans Go. They shuddered.

"That's god telling you to go to the park," Frisk said.

"No, that's god telling me to stop watching adult swim and forgetting to change the channel."

"You're going or I'm taking the Xbox."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You're a fucking hermit, dude. You look like a ghost, and you could use some sun."

"Alright Mr. I-care-about-you. I'll go to the stupid park."

And so they went, after Chara put some clothes on.

 

Sunflower Park is a children's summer camp. Every wall, bench, water fountain, even the playground itself is covered in acrylic paint sunflowers. Every summer the children attending add a new patch.

Chara loves flowers. They really do. But god, they hate this place. Fortunately they have their roommate to ward off the sinister vibe.

Said roomate was preoccupied. Chara had been lounging around naked all morning, and it had gotten to Frisk. It wasn't unusual for them to be shirtless (not that that was much better) but naked? Holy shit. They were just so... pretty. Frisk didn't even know they had freckles on their thighs. All of this thinking lead Frisk to his demise; a hard on in broad daylight.

He panicked. It wasn't as if he could just beat one out right in the middle of the park. He couldn't go near Chara either, lest they discover his predicament. He would have to hide, and then jack off. Away from the playground.

Unfortunately for Frisk, Chara had been watching him intently for the past few minutes. The sunflowers were creepy, and they had already been approached by a small child. They thought that maybe if they focus on something non-threatening, they'd chill out. They absolutely saw Frisk stand up and walk away from where he was sitting in a very suspiscious manner. Thus, they followed him from a distance, and watched him crouch behind a bench near the park building and begin to palm a growing erection. It was so scandalous that Chara let out a gasp. They were immediately discovered.

Frisk turned a fiery red and said nothing as he stared at Chara staring at him. He could still envision the cure of their hips under their clothes.

Chara was the first to speak. "'Do you need any help with that bad boy or are you good on your own?"

Frisk felt his soul escape from his body. Even through the embarrassment, he choked out a yes.

Chara walked behind the bench and motioned for Frisk to stand. He obeyed, and when Chara pulled his pants down, his erection stood more direct. They put their mouth against his boxers, getting a feel for his girth. Frisk's breath hitched, and he pressed against Chara's mouth. "Please," he breathed.

"Patience," was Chara's only response. Then they ran their tongue along Frisk's dick through his boxers, digging in underneath the head. It twitched against their tongue and a spurt of precum covered the fabric near the head. "Someone's eager."

"Please Chara," Frisk begged once again.

"Please what?" Chara teased.

"Please suck me off, I'll do anything," Frisk's breath hitched and they bucked their hips.

"Only if you keep your promise. If you don't I'll bite your dick off." Chara pulled Frisk's boxers and grabbed the base of Frisk's dick. They licked the tip, savoring the taste. Slowly, they lowered their head until their nose pressed against Frisk's stomach. They could feel it twitching in their mouth.

Chara looked up at Frisk, just to savor his expression before the real fun started. They swallowed and pulled off, bringing their hand back up to rub him.This time they only went a little farther than the tip, sucking and licking around the head before going deeper. Frisk groaned and tangled his hands in Chara's perpetually messy hair, pushing them down slightly. Chara bobbed their head on Frisk's dick, swallowing when the tip reached the back of their throat. They sucked and sucked, bringing Frisk closer and closer to the edge. Chara ran their tongue along the bottom of Frisk's dick, and without warning Frisk came, splattering thick white onto Chara's face.

They licked up the rest of the cum off the tip, and wiped their face on the back of their shirt. "Jesus Chara," Frisk said, breathing heavily.

"You're such a virgin. I didn't even blow you for that long."

"I am _not_ a virgin!"

"Sure. You're fucking me when we get home. Then I'll know for sure."

"You're such a tool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking tired  
> i havent written anything in a while, let alone porn, so i hope this isnt too shit  
> if it is, sorry i tried

**Author's Note:**

> explanation for the chapter title: the titles on wattpad suck and i didnt want to use them but the main reason i used those was because i didnt know what to name the the chapters and i still dont know so


End file.
